Her Goal Is That Which Is Never Questioned
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Milly was a girl on a mission. She's trying to get a nerd and a jock together, her two best friends to be exact. However, pairing two guys that are polar opposites is tough work. Doesn't mean she won't try. SuzakuxLulu. Rated T to be safe. Things get fun!
1. Prologue

Hey! HarukaSakuke (guys, if you see me type 'HarukaSakuke' one more time in another chapter or new story again without former in front, you may promptly smack me for not changing my freaking name!) here with the prologue of a new CG story. It has a long title. Since I am typing this before the title, its original title is 'Her Goal Is That Which Is Never Questioned'. It may have an alternate title due to character limit, so this is the longest titled story I will ever have.

Anyway, the main characters are Milly, Lulu, and Suzaku. This is a SuzaLulu fic, but as far as I've planned it, they don't become a couple. Milly, however, is trying to get them together. More shall be explained reading, so read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this particular story. Everything else is nowhere near mine, and never will be, for I am not awesome enough.

--

Milly Ashford. President of the broadcasting club and everyone's favorite girl, and not to mention the heir to the family business, which also happened to own this school.

Whenever she made plans, no one dared put their opinion in because it ultimately wouldn't matter in the end. That being said, she was never questioned, especially when she set a goal.

That is something she has done now.

Milly was also part of the a group the school named 'Team Matchmaker'. Consisting of her, her best friend Gino, and another best friend named Shirley, they set out putting together couples that most would think unlikely. Milly's specialty was putting together couples from the polar opposites of school social status.

Namely jocks and nerds.

Milly and her friends found great entertainment out of playing matchmaker, her and her blond friend intent on making the two a couple. Of course, Milly's ferocity could not be outdone.

Therefore, when she had her eye on two people to put together, they had every right to fear. Her prey this time was the school genius and the school athlete, who happened to double up as two of her best friends. There was just one problem.

They had met before, yes, but the thing was that they didn't even try to get to know each other. It was loathe at first sight.

Despite that, Milly was never one to give up. When the going gets tough, Team Matchmaker gets going. And besides, what kind of leader would she be if she couldn't show her subordinates how it's done?

She knew, however, that she would have a challenge this time around. After all, she was trying to get two guys.

--

Suzaku Kururugi. The school's best athlete, and probably the best in the district. Somehow, his father ended up being superintendent the year he came here, so everyone knows him.

Most would think that someone so marvelously good at sports wouldn't have much going on upstairs. That was the case with him, right?

Wrong.

Suzaku was no idiot. He maintained an A average in every class he took, while juggling being on two sports teams all at once. Some would go as far as saying he was some kind of superhero.

Even after doing all that, he always has a welcoming attitude towards everyone, especially his best friend Milly.

Well, not everyone.

Suzaku was very much a people person, and tried to make friends with everyone, even people who knew he had a chance of not liking. That being said, he even tried to make friends with his most polar opposite. Then, when asked, he could at least say he tried.

But that person was his polar opposite, after all. And, in Suzaku's opinion, snobbish, stuck-up, antisocial, and pretty rude. Which, in Suzaku speak, is sugarcoating for a complete and total jackass.

People had always called him way too scholarly, or overall nerdy, and he felt bad for the guy, seeing as he earned the title of 'school nerd'. Considering the fact that entire student body is 2000, give or take about 150, that's a pretty bad thing. Then again, he can't say too much about high reputations; he WAS the school athlete.

His friends all have a high reputation, with him being the school athlete, Milly being the school's get-go girl, Gino being the school's get-go boy (ironically, the get-go kids were best friends), Euphie (his girlfriend and best friend) being the school princess, and friend and cousin Kallen being the 'resident rowdy girl' as most called her.

They were all sophomores, so they shouldn't be that popular just yet. He had the friends of almost every socially high person in the grade. And he was rather intent on keeping it that way, since the 'nerd' of the grade was pretty much the only one left out.

But he thinks he should watch out for Milly this year. Last year, she though that the two best friends of hers in the whole wide world that she wouldn't trade for it should meet. This year, however, she seemed particularly intent on making those very two friends. And he had a bad premonition as to why.

Only two words came to his mind…Team Matchmaker.

--

Lelouch Lamperouge. Proclaimed school genius by his friend Milly, and school nerd by most everyone else. Son of Charles vi Britannia, the top corporate businessman in the continent. His father helps provide for all the schools in the city, so he was enrolled into this one, from belief that this was the best school in Tokyo.

He lacked pretty badly in physical strength, but he made up for it tenfold in smarts. In all his life, he had never made any lower than 2 points below acing.

He wasn't much for being social, and had few friends because of that and his presumably better-than-you attitude. He's never even had a love interest. Despite that, he was best friends with the girl that everyone was friends with.

He and Milly met first because they were required to come with their parents for their work agreement. At first, he did shake her hand to be polite and had remarked that, quote, 'Although our parents are officially working together, I look forward to chatting with you on less serious circumstances', he had actually wanted nothing to do with her.

Of course, Milly being the friendly person that practically 'wears her heart on her sleeve' individual that she was, she had taken him seriously and begged her father to invite the two over whenever he wasn't entirely busy just so she could talk to him. So it was inevitable that he warmed up to her, despite how long it took.

He did, however, not see how she made some of the friends she did. Like the school athlete, for example.

Point blank, he never thought he'd like him. Especially since he took away half of the 'bestest friend in the whole wide world that I wouldn't trade anything for' (as personally proclaimed by Milly) title. But Milly had insisted they meet.

Personally, he disliked him more than even _he _thought he would.

For one, he thought that the guy was too peppy. He had never seen anyone (well, any _guy_) that happy before. Other than Milly and Gino, whom he had met prior to the jock.

Secondly, he thought (actually knew) that said jock knew nothing of personal space. That same thing applies to Milly as well, but she was a girl, so he could overlook it. It's because of that that he thinks the jock might be a closet pervert (he would say Gino was too, but Gino is much more conspicuous about his, dare he say, perverted _ways_). That is, if he didn't see him hugging friends of both genders.

His most disliked thing of him, however, was that he was way too accepting of others. He reconciled with friends that did unspeakable things for their own benefit like it was nothing. He made friends right off the bat, not even considering their true personality.

It was fortunate for Lelouch, however, that the stupid athlete hated him just as much. Milly wasn't very accepting of that and tried to make them friends on multiple occasions, although this year, he's sure she has an ulterior motive.

--

They made a rather puzzling trio of friends. And now, we shall view a tale of the trio's exploits together (with Milly trying to get the two together and said two hating each other while she is).

--

Not a very long prologue, but I don't care. I was only trying to explain their roles/character in this. The others shall be explained as the story goes along, but it's mostly centering around those three. Hope you like when the ACTUAL first chapter comes out. Here are some chapter names.

First Chapter: I'd Rather Not Know You

Second Chapter: Terrible Ride

Third Chapter: Is That REALLY What's Up?

Those are the chapters I have planned out. Till then, I'm out!


	2. I'd Rather Not Know You

Hey there! It is I, Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki, formerly known as HarukaSakuke (FINALLY!), the girl that can never stick to one story! Bad reputation, but who cares! By the way, I love you guys for reviewing! In only 2 and a half days, I got five reviews! I'm way too happy, I know, but any writer here would be if their story was this popular so soon (though I'm mildly surprised that the majority of you wish that they would become a couple XD Who knows, they might…*devious look* By chapter 4, you'll start questioning my judgment XD)

**I present you with the ACTUAL first chapter of HGITWINQ (acronym for the title!), which I put a day's work into! You will understand more after reading the bottom! Hope you enjoy, and know that I own none of this! Except the plot, which I hope is original.**

**--**

Milly sighed. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku, relatively unfazed, crossed his arms and turned away. "No thank you, Milly. I'd much rather not do that."

Milly gave the other boy a kicked puppy look. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch adjusted his reading glasses and opened his book, glaring out of the side of his eye slightly. "Absolutely not, Milly. I will not do that."

Milly whined loudly and slumped her shoulders. "But you two just gotta!"

Suzaku sighed and gave her a stern look. "Milly, we may be your two best friends--"

Lelouch jumped in, interrupting him. "But we most certainly will not be friends to _each other_."

Suzaku glared, emerald green eyes darkening with his increasing anger. "Don't you have any manners?"

Lelouch smirked and glared back. "Don't _you_ have any common sense?"

Suzaku turned to him and glared harder. "Don't YOU have a heart?!"

Lelouch did the same. "Don't _YOU_ have a brain?!"

Milly whined louder. "Why must you guys argue?!"

This was the kind of thing she went through every time she tried to make them friends, which was basically everyday. If only this weren't Milly, they would've long since told her to give up (maybe because they care for her too much or just because she's Milly).

Suzaku and Lelouch spoke simultaneously for the first time in forever. "We argue because we know of the other's existence. Personally, I'd rather not know him."

Milly returned to her peppy self almost immediately, making the two think that she was never too down to begin with. "Well, you two do know each other, thanks to my friendly ways! So cheer up and pack your bags! We're done here!"

'Friendly ways my foot,' the two thought. Suzaku spoke up. "So where to?"

Milly grabbed his arm happily and held it close. "I'm elated that you asked, my friend with eyes that resemble the May stone! We're going to have lunch at my house! And if you two stay long--"

Again, the boys spoke in unison. "If he's going, then I'm not."

Milly grabbed both their arms in her hands and dragged them. "Yes, you are going whether the other is or not."

The thing they both loved and hated about Milly (based on who is was directed towards) was that she was pretty intimidating/persuasive without having to adjust her peppy tone.

"Milly, I'm not even hungry," Lelouch stated as he was dragged. Milly just turned briefly and smiled. "You need to eat, that's why you're so skinny. If you worked out like Suzaku here, you'd have more of an excuse not to have to. That, however, doesn't mean that I wouldn't drag you anyway. I'd only have less logical reason to do such. You understand, right, Lulu?"

Lelouch couldn't help but glare, but he didn't know whether to do so at the idiot for laughing in a barely suppressed manner or Milly for calling him that in the first place. "Milly, I'm--"

Milly smirked, fully ready to rub salt in the wound. "Lulu, I call you Lulu because when I first talked to you away from our fathers, I took heed to your figure and overall looks and called you effeminate. I stick firmly to that, because you still have feminine looks, though you have matured since those years."

As though something very heavy had dropped on him, Suzaku immediately fell to the floor. Milly looked worriedly down to him while Lelouch was relatively unfazed. He drawled his comment as though he was officially bored. "Are you done with your face-planting? No matter how much you try, you won't--"

He was interrupted with unbridled fits of laughter consumed the brunette, said brunette clutching his ribs and closing his eyes so the tears didn't come out as quickly. "Ha! Milly's so right! You're so feminine, I didn't know whether you were a misunderstood tomboy or a latent—excuse me, _blatant_—cross-dresser at first glance!"

Lelouch, resisting the urges to both force his foot down on any place below the boy's ribcage and yell, settled for blushing hotly and grimacing, closing his eyes not to glare. "Don't use such big words, _Suzy_. Your little gumdrop of a brain can't process it that fast."

Suzaku's laughs died down to snickers. "If you're trying to insult me, it won't work. Kallen and Euphie both call me that, so it doesn't annoy me anymore. Milly calls me that too!"

Milly smiled innocently when Lelouch gave her a questioning look. "I do, I just didn't around you because that'd either fuel more argument between you or embarrass Suzaku."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and headed towards the back of the library. "Milly, embarrassing me never matters around others to you. Why does it matter around that bookworm?"

Lelouch smiled innocently to Milly. "I thank you for your concern, my friend. But really, that kind of stuff is beneath me the majority of the time."

Suzaku looked back disbelievingly. "The majority of the time? I suppose that does not include a few minutes ago."

Lelouch threw a beanbag chair at him, almost hitting him. "Excuse me. No comments from the peanut gallery, thank you."

Suzaku threw it back at Lelouch, hitting him in the face and knocking him down as well. "You're the peanut gallery here. I hope that gives you a concussion."

Milly threw her purse at Suzaku, which he easily caught. "Stop fighting, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned and ran, taking Milly's purse with him. "I will if you can catch me!"

Milly smiled, knowing his game. Meanwhile, Lelouch still was on the floor with the pillow over his face. She yanked it off, keeping her smile. "Lulu, get up! You need to start running before I do! We all--"

Lelouch interrupted. "Milly, do you see my condition? I have a headache and my glasses have been knocked off my face. Oh yeah, _and I'm on the floor!_"

Milly grinned. "Well, get _off_ the floor! Suzaku took my purse."

As if nothing had happened, Lelouch sat up, swiped his glasses from the floor, put them on, and glared at the door he was confident Suzaku had taken. "Where'd he go? I'll get him for you."

Milly sweat dropped. "Lulu, you don't run that fast…That's why I told you to run before me. I could've caught him by now."

Lelouch visibly twitched, directing his glare at Milly. He would ask her _why_ she didn't just go after Suzaku and leave him here, but he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted (or one at all, knowing Milly).

"If you want to know why, it's because you're the guy! You're supposed to be chivalrous and do what the girl asks you. Besides, best friends do that too."

Lelouch sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. "You stay put then. I'll be back in a little while."

Milly waved him away. "Quiet, Lulu. The longer you talk to me, the farther he gets."

Lelouch stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Milly, smirking knowingly, laid across two beanbag chairs. "Phase one: getting one to lead and the other to warm up."

On cue, her cell phone rang. She checked the ID and saw 'Gino'. 'Perfect timing!' she thought. She answered eagerly. "Milly Ashford, future mastermind speaking!"

--

"If I were an idiot, where would I be?" Lelouch said to himself, scanning the area.

He honestly didn't know how he got talked into this. One minute he was trying to gather his thoughts with his face under a pillow (it was actually a beanbag chair, but no need to be analytical) and the next Milly was telling her that Suzaku had stolen her purse.

'Wait…when did I start calling that idiot by his full name?!' Lelouch thought in surprise. Today just was not his day. His 'not' day all started with seeing the idiot.

"Where is that idiot?!" Lelouch screamed. If there were others around him, he would've gotten stared at. But, there were few, and those few didn't even glance.

"Ya know, if you keep screaming to nothing, people are gonna think you're crazier than you are."

Lelouch looked up and saw two silhouettes. He already knew who the first was by their speech. "What do you want, Gino?"

Gino jumped down, dragging the silhouette with him. "Hey, how ya doing!?"

A groan of pain from the other figure stopped his response. "Gino, that hurts! I have a soccer game tomorrow!"

Gino pet the little brunette's head. "Aww, Suzaku, it's ok! Your knees will heal--"

Lelouch plopped both his fists on Suzaku's head. "Give me that purse, and you won't get hurt. Severely."

Gino smiled slyly. "Ah, Lulu, so you decided to live up to your feminine nickname and carry a purse? I had no idea you swung _that_ way."

Lelouch twitched in irritation. "Oh really? Well, a guy with three ponytails has no right to talk about femininity. It's not my purse!"

Gino crossed his arms and smiled confidently. "Chicks dig the ponytails. Embracing that only makes them love me more. Besides, Lulu, I saw you that day in the wedding--"

Lelouch snatched the handkerchief from Gino's pocket and forced it in his mouth. "We shall NEVER speak of that again."

Suzaku gave him an interested look. "When I hear 'guy' and 'wedding', I think groom. But apparently, by the reaction you just showed, you must have been the bride."

Lelouch glared furiously at the brunette, a blush threatening to creep up on him. "I'm 18. Does it LOOK like I'm married?! And furthermore, why in the world would I get in a dress?!"

Gino, finally rid of the handkerchief, laughed. "Because of Milly, that's why! I remember like it was yesterday! Suzaku, you should've see him when he was a her!"

Suzaku snickered. "Well, there is a planned play coming up. There weren't many girls that volunteered, so I just might."

Lelouch twitched and turned his head away sharply. It was official. He had a new reason to hate him.

Gino snatched the purse from Suzaku and tossed it to Lelouch. "Here ya are, Lulu! Tell Milly I said hello!"

Lelouch, not wanting to strain his voice anymore than he already had, left the question of why Gino said it was his while knowing it wasn't unanswered in his head. He didn't need it, because, knowing Gino, he'd figure it out sooner or later. "Goodbye, idiots."

"We love you too, Lulu!"

If only the nearest possible projectile weapon weren't Milly's, he would've thrown it at that very moment.

Just then, the phone buzzed in his pocket. He could tell from the song playing that it was a text message from Milly. He flipped the phone out of his pocket and read.

'Hey, Lulu, you got my purse? I have to meet for the BC club and it's at four-thirty! If you got it, hurry!

~Milly A.'

Lelouch was about to press reply when he happened to glance to the top right at the time. It was 4:27.

If Lelouch was at that level, he would have loudly exclaimed a curse word and bolted. Since he was not, he just started running. Unfortunately, he was tripped, and the purse was taken away yet again.

"Come on, Gino! We gotta go or Milly won't be able to make it in time!" Suzaku yelled, with Gino walking calmly behind him. Said blond lowered his hand to help Lelouch up. "Sorry Lelouch. Milly sent us a message telling us that if we still have it, we have to hurry and give it to her. Suzaku was just overly eager to get a chance to show you up."

Lelouch could understand that. What he couldn't understand, however, was why his glasses would not stay on his face. This time he could skip it because he had fallen on his face, but any other time he'd rather they stay on his face. Despite his visual frustration, he grabbed Gino's hand.

Gino returned to his not-so-normal self and grinned. "That's the spirit, Lulu! Want a piggyback ride?"

Lelouch picked up his glasses and glared before putting them on. "No."

Gino saluted. "Your loss!" With that, the blond ran after Suzaku. Lelouch, thoroughly exasperated, checked his phone. It was four-thirty on the dot. Weird, only 3 minutes passed?

Sighing, he walked back as calmly as possible to school grounds.

--

"4:29. I'm not sure he'll make it. Suzaku, you better still have it. I've got something super important in there," Milly mused to herself, sitting in front of the broadcasting clubroom door.

"MILLY!" she heard a familiar voice yell. She stood up and reflexively caught the object thrown at her. It was her purse. "Suzaku, you did it! You're a lifesaver!"

Suzaku blushed and grinned. "Well, I know how badly you want to live up to your duties. And those keys are the most important of said duties."

Milly nodded and turned the key in the door. "I knew you wouldn't keep my purse knowing that. That's why I wasn't mad that you took it. By the way, what happened to Lulu and Gino?"

Suzaku grimaced at the former's name, but quickly guised it with mild unhappiness. "Gino was supposed to be trailing me, but I don't know where your precious Lulu could be."

Milly smirked. "What's his name?"

Suzaku blinked blankly at her, wondering why she asked that. "His name's Lelouch. Why?" he answered automatically.

Milly smirked slyly. "I thought you didn't know him."

Realizing his blunder, Suzaku quickly retorted. "I said I WISH I didn't. Besides, I won't use his name until he uses mine."

Milly's eyes brightened. "Then will you be friends!?"

Suzaku shook his head fervently. "No! We'll just be warmed up to each other."

Milly's shoulders slumped. "After knowing each other a year and a half, you're already not?"

Suzaku blinked. "What do you care?"

Milly smirked. "Some gentleman you are."

Suzaku, leaning on the wall next to the door he came in, gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

Milly wagged her finger. "Ah, ah, ah. A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells."

Before Suzaku could respond, Gino, with Lelouch in tow, burst through the door, knocking Suzaku down with its force. "Ms. Ashford, the cavalry has arrived!"

"Ow!" Suzaku yelled. Not only did that hurt his feet and knees, it hit him directly in the face. Gino, concerned, looked behind the door, seeing him. "Suzaku! Lelouch, why didn't you stop me?"

Lelouch crossed his arms disbelievingly. "Gino, even if I knew, do you really think I would've done anything about it? Besides, I told you not to rush in, but what did you do?"

Gino shrugged. "Got a point there. Suzaku, you'll--" Lelouch interrupted. "Suzaku, you'll live. Get off your lazy--"

Milly and Gino pointed accusingly while Suzaku looked at him in bewilderment. "You called him Suzaku!" the blondes yelled.

Lelouch's hand came to his mouth swiftly, realizing the blunder of his own. Suzaku was still speechless and Milly, draping her arm over Gino's shoulders and pulling him close with Gino doing the same, grinned slyly. "Phase one complete," they whispered.

"What was that?" the two said in unison.

Milly and Gino nodded to each other and grinned at the two dark-haired boys. "We said that you two must be friends now."

Suzaku and Lelouch paled (not that Lelouch's got noticed). "NO WAY! I STILL HATE HIM! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HIM!"

--

I wrote so soon (Today's 11/1/09)! I hope you love me! I got three reviews since submitting it yesterday. You guys are so nice!

**I warn you though, I'm not submitting this on the day I write it. For one, I want to write at least halfway through the next chapter so you can read more sooner. For two, it's way too late for me to submit it because I have school tomorrow and a project (which is really rather easy) to work on, so it may be a while. But just know that I love you guys! And that this was a semi-long chapter compared to how long I can write!**

**You know, after GREAT consideration, I should add Gino to the main character list because he's so fun to write!**

**Well, till next time, I'm out!**


	3. Terrible Ride

Hey! Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki (you may have noticed I've changed my name since last update) here! Anyway, I've brought more characters into the story. You'll see who by reading. But don't hate me for updating! I finished my TWEWY story so I had more time to update this one…wait, that's not phrased right. But you get the idea!

Anyway, you know the disclaimer drill. I don't own it. I just own the plot of the story. Enjoy!

--

Suzaku, sometimes labeled 'Mr. Perfect', was not so perfect for school. His flaw was one most had, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He most certainly was NOT a morning person. In fact, he hated morning, and morning usually seemed to hate him. He also usually hated what greeted him in the morning.

Or, in some awkward cases, who. The Sun was what, and truthfully, he begged to have thick dark curtains, but that was not what he got. He had gotten thin, white curtains that let the Sun fry his face in all its horrendously bright glory.

The who, of course, was one Milly Ashford. He didn't hate her, he just hated the kind of stuff he woke up to her doing. Like one day, he woke to Kallen raiding his closet (being relatives, they have a right to live together, don't they?) looking to wear his uniform since she was out of the regular.

Most other times, he would wake to Milly, either raiding his closet, wearing his clothes, _trying to wear his clothes_, or laying in his bed doing only the Lord knows what to get there. So, truth be told, most of his morning incidents were to do with Milly.

He didn't want to know, but he had to see what awaited him today. Creeping his eyes open drearily, he woke to…

A room of black.

Well, not necessarily, but his vision was limited to black. Soft black. So that could mean a few things.

One, and most probable, someone had laid his clothes on his face again. Two, and almost as probable as the first, Milly was laying some article of clothing on him that she was currently wearing. Third, and least probable, he was under the cover of his bed. It's not that he doesn't want his head under the comfy material, he just wants to be a bit toasty (which is really sugarcoating it) when he wakes up.

Turns out when the material was removed from his face, he was mostly wrong. But the thing he was right about was that Milly's name was written all over it. And, from his view, most of the rest of her too.

A habit he really hated about Milly was she liked to be next to his waking form in skimpy nightwear. Which she did all those times that she was right next to him when he had arisen. Like now.

"Milly!" Suzaku yelled, his eyes darting open. He shot up, his head making rather painful contact with the wooden part of his bed.

Milly sat up, her usual 'wake up Suzaku' attire on. "Suzaku! How are you?"

Suzaku plopped his face on the pillow. "Sleepy and not in the mood."

Milly sat up and threw the cover over his face. "In the mood for what?"

Suzaku threw the cover off and sat up. "Today…"

Milly dropped her watch on his lap and jumped out of the bed. "Well, guess what! We've only got 30 minutes until we have to get to school! Which means in 30 minutes we'll be late!"

Suzaku rolled off the bed hurriedly, his face meeting the floor in a matter of seconds. He shot up fast as well, giving her a bewildered look. "And you chose to tell me this NOW?!"

Milly shrugged, slipping on her shirt. "You wouldn't wake up."

Suzaku looked out his room door and saw that everyone else within the house was gone, leaving no vehicular transportation. "Milly, I don't have a ride, and if I run, it'll take a good 10 minutes to get there!"

Milly threw him his clothes and flipped out her cell phone, adjusting her hair in the compact mirror. "Get a move on! I'm calling my transportation now!"

Not wanting to verbally inquire her means of transportation, he slipped on his pants and ran down the stairs, reaching the door in less than a minute. He sat impatiently in front of the door, waiting for Milly to get there.

"Thank you!" Milly yelled as she ran out, jumping onto the railing of the stairs and sliding down, thoroughly alarming Suzaku.

"Milly, don't do that anymore! You could get hurt!" Suzaku yelled, worried for his friend's safety. Milly never took heed to his words of caution, but he said them all the time anyway.

"Oh, you party pooper! I was going to jump, but you probably would've killed yourself catching me!" Milly said cheerfully, walking to him and clutching the doorknob. "Besides, my ride is here."

Suzaku had never experienced this type of predicament before, so he had no idea who she could possibly be using for a ride. As she opened the door, he bolted out, passing a person on a bike. Surprised, he halted and glanced back, seeing the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey!" Suzaku yelled, pointing accusingly. The person in question looked up at him, looking as surprised as Suzaku.

"Lulu! Right on cue!" Milly yelled, not interrupting the two.

"What are you doing here?!" they both yelled.

"What am I doing here," Suzaku started, "I live here, you imbecile! This is my house! Why are you at it?!"

Lelouch turned his head embarrassedly. "How was I to know that? Milly just told me she was in her second home. Since you're always gone when I get here, I had no way of knowing."

Suzaku gave Milly a dull look. "Milly, I said my house could be _like_ your second home. I didn't say it WAS."

Milly jumped on the spot of the seat behind Lelouch, pouting. "Suzaku, are you saying you're not that trusting of me yet? I thought we were friends."

The 'I thought we were friends' guilt trip worked on Suzaku every time. "All right, Milly. But I should get running now. See you!"

Milly, jumping up on the seat and propping herself up on Lelouch's head, called to him. "Suzaku, wait!"

Suzaku nearly tripped from the rather swift start he had, looking back. "What?"

Milly jumped off of the seat, patting it. "Sit here so we can all go together."

Suzaku shook his head and rubbed his head nervously. "Sorry, Milly. I'm not fond of bikes."

Lelouch gave him a bored look. "You're scared of bikes."

Suzaku glared and blushed. "Shut up! I'm not scared, I just had many bad experiences with bikes!"

Milly happily tossed Lelouch off the bike and got on. "Hey, Suzaku! I have an idea! Since you don't like bikes, and I wanted you to ride with Lulu, I'll race you! Lulu can piggyback, and I'll ride the bike! You run as fast as I ride, so it should be interesting."

Lelouch sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Why can't we just let him run and us both ride on the bike? I do wish for a bit of normalcy."

Milly smiled. "It'll be fun! Come on, Lulu, lose your stick-in-the-mud ways for a minute and let Suzaku be your ride."

Suzaku crouched down, his patience wearing thin. "Come on, you nerd, let's go so I can finish my business and make it to class."

Lelouch crossed his arms, blushed and turned away. "Are you kidding? I do not do piggyback rides. They're childish--"

Suzaku glared as he watched Milly gear up to start riding. "We're not asking for a documentary in why you don't like them! We NEED to get to school."

Milly forced her foot down, her other foot doing the same as she swiftly pedaled away. Suzaku wanted to yell after her, but he decided to glare at his delay first. "WE are NOT going to MAKE this if you don't swallow your PRIDE and GET THE HECK ON MY BACK!"

Lelouch, still not cooperating, stayed turned away. Suzaku sighed exasperatedly and ran to grab the raven's shoulders. "Lulu! SERIOUSLY, come on!"

Lelouch turned angrily. "No! I'd rather be late than—what are you doing?"

Grabbing the middle of his legs and lifting him, Suzaku turned and ran, keeping one arm under him to support his weight and using the other to help quicken his pace.

Blushing profoundly, Lelouch pounded his fists immaturely on Suzaku's head. "Leave me alone and put me down, you exercise-happy idiot! I demand that you let me transport myself to my school because being carried like this is downright embarrassing! And you better be listening to me!"

Suzaku glared in his direction, though Lelouch himself couldn't see it. "Look, I didn't want to do this! I wouldn't even carry my own relative or girlfriend this way! But YOU had to be a jackass and not do what Milly said! If you had, this would've been that much less mortifying!"

Lelouch blushed the most he ever had in his entire life. "IF YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS WITH ANYONE ELSE, WHY ARE YOU DOING IT NOW?! I'm capable of getting myself there!"

Suzaku rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine, then I'll drop you."

Lelouch blinked stupidly. "Wait, what? HEY, YOU WOULDN'T—HEY!!"

As he was being dropped, he reflexively put his wrists behind Suzaku's neck and linked his fingers so they didn't slip. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

Suzaku looked to the side innocently with a slightly evil smile on his face. "You didn't finish your sentence, so there was no way we could both react in time."

Realigning himself properly, Lelouch growled rather fiercely. "It wasn't like it wasn't very strongly implied! Now mush, you sports junkie!"

Suzaku growled back. "I'm no dog! Don't you tell me to mush, you damn bookworm!" Then, just to catch Lelouch off-guard, he ran as fast as he could.

Since heights, however high they may be, weren't his strong suit, nor were too-fast-for-the-eye movements in his presence, the sudden change in speed unnerved Lelouch. "Will you slow down?! You won't die just from one blemish--"

Suddenly, he pinpointed music. He recognized it as his own ring tone and attempted to respond to his call. The constant jittering of Suzaku's hard footsteps weren't easing his pain.

Choosing a more physical approach, Lelouch prompted whapped Suzaku on his head. Recoiling and glaring at the cause of his pain, Suzaku stopped. "Ouch, that hurt! Where do you get off smacking me in the head?!"

Lelouch, not even replying, nonchalantly answered his phone and gestured for him to go on. 'Ugh, if I didn't want to be late, I'd poke and prod at him about this until he got even angrier.' With that, Suzaku ran on, the school within sight.

"Hello?" Lelouch finally answered, taking on a soft tone.

'_Big brother, is that you? Did you make it safely?'_

Lelouch smiled warmly, his once angry expression softening to one of content. "Yes, Nunally. I'm not quite there yet, but I shall be soon. Has C.C. arrived yet?"

He heard Nunally giggle on the other end. _'No, I'm sure she's not here as of yet. She didn't tell me what she was teaching me today, but I'm very sure she knows what she's doing.'_

Lelouch nodded to himself. "Of course. She wouldn't tutor you if she had no idea hat she was doing. My little sister is smart enough to know that, now isn't she?"

Nunally outwardly laughed this time, making Lelouch laugh softly as well. _'Stop teasing me, Lelouch! Of course I'm smart enough to know it! But it consoles me to know you're safe. Do you want me to tell Miss C.C. you said hi?'_

Lelouch verified and smiled. "Learn well, ok, Nunally? I'll be there before you know it!"

Nunally giggled again. _'Okay! I love you!'_

Lelouch nodded. "I love you too, Nunally. Goodbye." Finally, he clamped his phone shut.

Immediately, Suzaku interjected. "Wow, from how you sounded all of those 60 seconds, you really do have a heart. I guess only for family though. I didn't think you were capable of kindness."

Lelouch, beckoning to get down as they were at the school gates, turned away, not looking in his direction because of the inevitability of him glaring. "Well, excuse me. You get a bastardizing father and a terminally ill mother followed up by numerous siblings and see how intact your home life is. My little sisters, one of which being rather tasteless--"

Suzaku sighed dejectedly. "So that must be where your hate for me started. Just because I'm dating Euphie. Who _happens_ to be your sister."

Lelouch walked into the building, checking by the entrance to see his bike already parked. "Truthfully, that isn't even a contributing factor."

Suzaku rubbed his head sheepishly. "Um, hey, Lelouch…" Finishing a text message he was sending, he clamped his phone shut and looked in the direction of the athlete.

Suzaku blushed lightly, trying to form the words. "I think that…I think you're a pretty strong individual to deal with that kind of underlying stress and still do extraordinarily in school."

Lelouch placed his phone in his pocket and headed for his class. "If you're trying to pity me, I don't need it. If you're trying to compliment me, kudos to you. Although I say your praise is rather misdirected."

Suzaku stomped after him, clutching his shoulder. He swiftly turned him around and glared. "Can't you just accept a compliment when you hear it and thank me?!"

Lelouch nodded then looked him square in the eye. "Thank you."

Suzaku was surprised, to say the least. His grip loosened and Lelouch headed towards his class once more.

One question still hung in the air. 'Who in the world was he texting? He doesn't seem the type to be that social…'

--

"Ooh, new message! I never knew he could reply so fast!"

Gino sighed, directing his attention to the front of the class. "Milly," he started, "you really should reconsider texting during class. You should know better."

Milly giggled and sent back her reply. "Oh, relax, Gino! It's only Lulu. Besides, what kind of trouble can I get into?"

Gino dropped his head to his desk. "Considering you have connections with the highest part of administration here, probably worse than someone with an average offense."

Acting on reflex as the teacher smacked the ruler on his half of the desk, Gino almost fell out of the chair. "Mr. Weinberg! May I ask why you and Ms. Ashford are talking while I am teaching?"

He sat upright and wiped his forehead, catching his breath. "No reason, teach."

The teacher nodded. "Fine then. Should I hear another interruption, Mr. Weinberg, and you will pay for the forfeit of the peace with your current seat. Understood?"

"I hear you loud and clear, man!" Gino said, saluting.

Returning to his duties, the teacher walked back to the board. Milly, as if having an epiphany, snapped. "I'll text Suzy! He'll respond pretty quickly, right?"

Gino sweat dropped at Suzaku's nickname, silently sighing with relief that he didn't have a girly nickname like his friends. "I don't know. Tell me how that goes."

At the speed of sound, Milly's fingers dashed across the keys. It was at that time Gino regretted technology came up with a fully keyboarded phone.

--

"Huh…"

Kallen poked her cousin in his side. "Suzaku, WHY do you having something vibrating in your pocket?"

There was always something Suzaku didn't like about everyone he knew (excluding people he didn't like), and for Kallen, that were her double meaning sentences. It always made her seem like a pervert.

Or maybe Suzaku just had a dirty mind. He wasn't too sure.

"Kallen, do me a favor and get your mind out of the gutter. It's my cell on silent—I mean vibrate. You get the idea. Either way, someone must be texting me."

Kallen pulled his phone out, much to the brunette's disdain, and opened it. "Text Message Received: Milly A. Looks like it's a her texting you. And I was thinking it was a guy."

Suzaku stared at her dishearteningly. "Kallen! What business would any guy have texting me? It's not like I have a game that I don't already know about."

Kallen opened a separate message box and sent her response. "Well, you know Gino. He's a guy. Then there was that iffy bastard you hung out with a day or so ago. I saw you and Milly with that creep."

'Wow, Kallen most likely hasn't even met him and she dislikes him,' Suzaku pondered within. "Kallen, what's your damage? You know that nerd?"

Handing Suzaku his phone rather forcefully, Kallen glared into space. "Lamperouge? Yeah, we go a bit far back. We were all on this chess team called the Black Knights, and him and I were prized players. Then--" Kallen stopped short, chewing on her bottom lip and looking away sadly.

'So she knows him. But…why does she look so sad all of a sudden?' This worried him. "Then what, Kallen?"

Unhappily, she continued. "Then I confronted him one day. At the time I was, regretfully, in love with him."

Suzaku couldn't imagine anyone loving him. Maybe that's why the nerd was a constant stick in the mud. Kallen continued. "I asked him what I was to him. And…that iffy heartless bastard said I was inevitably nothing but a damn pawn!" She yelled, punching the desk.

"Ms. Kozuki! Refrain from causing harm to my classroom!"

Kallen settled down. "Yes, sensei." Suzaku himself was mortified, and secretly relieved he wasn't that desk right now. He could've sworn he saw a newly formed crack there.

He now classified Kallen as something to fear.

It's not like he dubbed her sweet and innocent before now. She'd shown her inner strength, and occasionally her outer strength. But never had it been so strong it almost breaks a plywood desk. As far as Suzaku knows, for the record, plywood is one of the thickest woods. She might actually kill someone if she punches any person like that.

His hand started going numb during his revelation. He looked and saw Milly replied back. Goodness gracious. Suzaku has seen that girl text. Considering how long that took her, this is more the length of a short story than just a simple text. But first he replied to the one initially sent.

On cue, Kallen snatched the phone as soon as he hit send. "Damn, Milly typed a freaking bio in the text. Doesn't she get hand cramps or something?"

Honestly, Suzaku wouldn't be surprised if she eventually developed carpal tunnel.

--

She's a fast texter. She texts so fast, I hardly have time to properly work. Good thing I'm a fast worker."

Lelouch typed as fast as he could to reply to Milly without making an error or hurting his finger. Without warning, a certain redhead poked Lelouch in his arm. "Lulu, who are you texting? Is it Milly or Gino? Kallen or Suzaku?"

Sighing, he hit send. "Shirley, if you must know, I'm texting Milly. I'd never text Gino, and I don't know what made you conjure up the thought I'd text either of the last two."

Shirley sighed dejectedly. "Well, in that case, you don't want to hear why I thought you'd text Kallen or Suzaku. But Gino isn't bad!"

He opened his phone again, starting his reply. "I know about your little Team Matchmaker thing, and I'm telling you right now. I will never have romantic interest in anyone, not Kallen and no way in hell for Suzaku."

Shirley was ready to inquire further, but the bell caught her. "Turn in your assignments as you depart, ladies and gentlemen. Have a nice lunch."

'Lunch? Have that many teachers come and gone in the classroom that it's lunch time?' Lelouch thought.

Shirley jabbed him in the side. "Hey Lulu! You want to sit with me, Gino, and Milly today?"

Lelouch shook his head, to Shirley's dismay. "No. I've other plans for my lunch period. I have to…practice something."

The redhead, although sad she can't spend virtually all day with Lelouch, nodded in agreement. "So I hear. I hear you have a lead _female_ role, Lulu?"

Lelouch blushed. "I know you may account that to my, dare say, femininity, but they were short a girl, so I had to take the part. It wasn't my choice. Rather, I would never take a female part. Especially after reading the script."

Shirley wasn't in this play, so she had no idea how the script went. "Well, you are the only person doing that I know of. I don't know who's playing what. I only know who you are. But have fun, Lulu!"

Discomfort now visually present in him, Lelouch walked away. Shirley, bored now, texted Milly a question. 'Milly, who is playing opposite of Lulu?'

After sending, she practically immediately got a message back. It told her to call her. Dialing her number, Shirley felt uneasy. Is it some girl getting in the way? Or was it a guy no one liked? "Milly?"

'_Shirley, this is so perfect! The person opposite of Lulu is…'_

Shirley gasped as Milly whispered who was the role opposite of him. "No way!"

'_Way, Shirley! It's time for Phase Two: Act, Line, and Spotlight!"_

"Sure, Milly. I hope you know what you're doing."

--

"This is bull crap. Why me, and why him?"

Looking ahead of him, he saw the very male plaguing his mind momentarily walking right towards him. Lelouch grimaced, as did the person in front of him.

"All right, you. I've read this script. This is going to require a whole lot of physical contact. We have to make it authentic, you hear me?"

Lelouch pulled his script from his pack and glared harder. "Shut up. You have to play besides me, and we have to do rather vile things, but this will change nothing."

Suzaku turned away from him angrily. "Let's just get this short practice session over with."

--

**Anyway! Did you like it? I finished on the 19****th**** of February. I'm sure you may not see it for at least a week after that, but I'm trying to keep my promise of at least being started on the next chapter before updating.**

**You probably think this kind of predicament is typical of me. At least for those that have read more than one of my stories. But till next time! Love ya!**


	4. Is that REALLY what's up?

Wow, is this fast or what? Anyway, if you've gotten this far, you have to have SOME idea who I am.

**If not, I'm Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki! Nice to meet you (figuratively speaking of course)! I finished this two days after I finished chapter 2 (the first is a prologue as you can recall)! All I have to say is that this is where Team Matchmaker's plan starts hatching! Read if you want to understand how!**

**Standard disclaimer placed here.**

--

This situation excited Milly to no end. This may be the deciding factor in those two's relationship.

"Here, Shirley," Gino said, handing Shirley a lunch so she could still eat while they were setting out on their plan.

Feeling triumphant, Milly raised her fist victoriously. "All right, gang! We're going to catch them in the act, quite literally! Ready your equipment!"

Gino and Shirley sighed simultaneously. "Milly, if you have your camera that records sound, that's all the equipment we need. I'm just here to eat and follow."

Her leadership resolve starting to fade, Milly sweat dropped. "Come on guys! Are you coming with me or do I have to carry this out myself?"

Shirley, eating, nodded. "I can stay to be a witness." Gino patted Shirley on her back. "I'm with Shirley. I'm just being a witness if your photographic proof fails."

Milly scoffed. "What can happen, Gino? Suzaku will crush my camera? Lulu will throw it? You're worrying too much!"

Turning around, she saw the two had walked on without her. "Hey, wait up!"

--

"Damn it, this is stupid! Couldn't you have convinced Mr. Gottwald to get a girl to play this part? Why'd he have to get rid of a minor character and give you this part?!" Suzaku yelled.

"I would suppose that he hates me."

Suzaku growled in frustration. "Well I hate you more! This isn't fair! It's funny that you got a girl's part and all, but why the one opposite of me? That I have to kiss, damn it!"

This fact annoyed them greatly. It went beyond annoyance at this point. Certainly, this is what Lelouch had referred to as vile.

Sighing with defeat, Lelouch opened the script. "Let's start already. The quicker this is over, the better."

As they were starting, Team Matchmaker peeked over the corner. Shirley swallowed. "Milly," she whispered, "is this okay? Should we really be doing this?"

Shirley's forte in Team Matchmaker was convincing. That being said, she was always out in the open. Snooping was not how she did things.

Milly scoffed quietly. "Please bear with me, Shirley. You're a witness, and you have to stay."

Milly looked down to Gino and almost laughed. How convenient. Gino had popcorn. And since she couldn't smell it right away, there's no chance the boys could detect it.

Reaching down to get some for herself, she watched the act before her.

"Lelouch, we have to start!" Suzaku yelled. "It was your suggestion in the first place!"

Twitching angrily at the fact his name had come out of the worthless jock's mouth, it took all he had not to swat him. "Fine, _Suzaku_," he muttered, saying Suzaku's name with noticeable distaste.

Walking to the opposite corner his unknown audience was peeking over, he cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Suzaku sighed in exasperation. "Come on."

Running from behind the wall to Suzaku, he put on a lighter voice and spoke. "My Lord! There's a problem!"

Suzaku turned to him. "Problem? What is it?"

He placed his hands on his hips unhappily, looking off to the side. "Damn ne'er-do-wells. I defend myself and they come after me like I'm some kind of toy."

Suzaku laughed genuinely, a grin plastered on his face. "I'd hate to be the man to cross paths with you on one of your bad days."

"This isn't funny."

Acting as though an intruder was nearing (even though truly, there were), he grabbed Lelouch and practically threw him against the wall. "Move! I have a bad feeling…"

Throwing his hand away in disgust, he glared. "That is no way to--" Acting as if someone was nearing as well, he was cut short with a look of fear on his face. "My Lord…"

He turned around, putting his arms out in defense. "Stay behind me! I'll take care of this--"

Without warning, Suzaku was yanked into a Heimlich-like hug. "Protect me! Please, sir!"

Gino silently snickered. "Lulu knows how to play a girl pretty well. Something tells me this isn't his first time playing a girl."

Milly took the popcorn bag from his hand and finished it off. "I don't know. As long as I've known him, he's never gotten too into his personal life. At least not stuff too recent."

Shirley, intently staring awaiting the outcome, shushed them quietly. "Let's keep watching."

A blush dusted across Suzaku's face. "M-miss Yoko…" Thank goodness Suzaku had a vivid enough imagination that he could just as easily imagine it really was a girl behind him as he could that the bastard of a nerd wasn't.

Lelouch lightly blushed himself, falling more into character each line of dialogue. "I-I apologize, M-My Lord. It was wrong of me to do something like that."

Although his blush grew (hey, Suzaku was a damn good actor), he turned and gave a rather relieved look to him. "Nonsense, Miss Yoko. I'd fend for you in a heartbeat. It's my obligation to you."

"Obligation?" Lelouch repeated.

"Yes. And for very good reasons…well, one reason."

This puzzled him (well, his character). What could he possibly mean? "Is it some type of repayment? I don't recall ever doing anything of merit for you."

Stepping a few paces closer, his smile grew warmer, and expression took on one of content. "Because you're here."

Though his blush got bigger, Lelouch grimaced, placing his hands on his hips once more. "Well, that's stupid of you to say! I thought you were going to be all romantic--"

Upon closer inspection, he realized just how close their faces were. Although keeping in character by blushing, his heartbeat started to pick up.

It's not for the reason you think. Anyone in close proximity makes him nervous. He's even warned Milly to not get so close to him. Which hardly ever works, as the blonde is just that stubborn.

Suddenly his vision was clouded. What the hell…That damn jock! He was fogging up his damn glasses! He couldn't feel it himself, but the visual proof was rather flawless. "Hey!"

Suzaku backed up enough to look at his face clearly. "What, damn it? If you haven't noticed, we're very near our stopping point. I don't think I could go past that point anyway."

Lelouch pointed to his glasses. "You're fogging up the glasses! Don't you realize that can impair my vision?! I don't trust you, you could do anything while I can't see you properly!"

"What the hell is anything?! I'm not some robber or swindler of any kind!" Suzaku yelled.

The raven grimaced. "I don't care, I don't trust you!"

Suzaku growled in frustration. "Damn! Can we just get back into character so I can kiss you, go home, and drink some disinfectant?!"

Lelouch stepped forward and growled. "Damn you! I'm the one on the receiving end! Do you know how much mortification I have endure mostly because of you?! And believe me when I say I'm going to need more disinfectant than you will just to rid myself of your vile essence!"

Around the corner, Shirley covered her mouth in surprise. "Wow! Milly, Gino, are you sure this place has any success? They're really barking at each other over there! They look ready to kill each other."

Gino licked his fingers free of the popcorn's butter and looked worriedly to the two. "Milly, I'm almost starting to doubt this'll work myself. Milly?"

Said blonde had been recording since they first got close. Her devious look was almost stuck on her face, a wide smile spread across it. "Are you kidding? This is the equivalent to a major motion picture to me. I'm recording until the climax is at hand!"

Clearing their throats, they returned to character, Suzaku recreating their previous position. "Is that what you want?"

Still mildly angry, Lelouch looked to the side and blushed, hand on his chest. "Well, it was…just an idea. Speculation, if you will."

Suzaku smiled warmly, a blush coming back. "You know, Yoko, spiritually speaking, everyone holds something. To the point of complete and total possession."

"Possession?" he questioned.

Suzaku nodded. "Why yes. And you hold something of mine."

Clueless as ever, the raven blinked. "What is it?"

"What you hold…" he started, inching closer and closer as his voice went farther and farther off, "is…my…heart."

The raven swallowed. "My Lord, what…are you trying to say?"

At this point, they were close enough that they could feel each other's breath. 'Just do this and we'll be done.' The thought raced through both the boys' heads.

Milly was having a fangirly fit around the corner. "It's happening!"

Shirley gave her an incredulous look. "Milly, you know they're only doing this because they HAVE to, right?"

Milly, still intently staring in her camera, nodded. "But! You don't know what one kiss could lead to."

What Milly couldn't see was that the two were practically a bundle of nerves. Suzaku hadn't kissed anyone besides Euphie (nor did he ever have a desire to) and Lelouch hadn't kissed _anyone_ before, although numerous girls have tried.

"This won't change a damn thing, you hear me?" Suzaku quietly whispered. Lelouch gave a last sarcastic smirk. "Just don't go wanting one outside of this terrible acting tragedy of ours."

Closing their eyes (as not to witness the lowest point in their lives), they closed what little visible distance between them.

Shirley blushed and Milly's smile grew as wide as possible. "Finally!" Gino frowned lazily. "I think they dragged it out a little too long."

Pulling away, they looked at each other like a newly formed couple, blushes still on their faces. In an instant, they went back to themselves almost completely, turning away sharply. However, the blushes still remained.

Milly clicked off the camera, stopping the recording and saving. "This could be good for blackmail. But Phase Two is halfway complete, my accomplices. Our work is done here."

As the group turned to leave, Shirley noticed food remnants on the floor. "Ooh, got to pick this up."

Running his hands through his silky black hair, Lelouch sighed. "That was…"

Suzaku cut in. "Downright disgusting. I'm not doing that again until I ABSOLUTELY have to."

The raven clutched his arm in a feeling similar to regret. "Not quite."

Suzaku turned to him, a look of shock and disbelief mixed on his face. "What? Are you saying you liked kissing me?"

Lelouch glared quite seriously at Suzaku. "Fuck no. I'm saying, if you really knew what you were doing, I guess kisses aren't bad."

Suzaku grimaced. "If I knew what I was doing? Wait, are you saying?"

Wearing a look of slight guilt, he clutched his arm tighter. "Yes, I'm saying what you think I'm saying. You were my first kiss. Be it real, meaningful, or neither. If they all feel like that, I like them. But don't get the wrong idea."

An uncomfortably pained mixed with a puzzled expression was present on Suzaku's face. "Well, damn. That's quite the problem. For one, that's got to be some form of chastity you've got there if you haven't kissed anyone before now. Secondly, you should know, everyone kisses differently, although it can be compared to other people. There are also different types of kisses. Not that I would know. I've only kissed three people, although--"

"Three? Who in the hell would want to stand there to kiss you?" Lelouch remarked negatively.

"Apparently, you. But it seems like I've been everyone's first kiss. I was yours, I was Euphie's, and I was Milly's. It seems I'm that popular." Suzaku added that last sentence jokingly, a smirk on his face.

Resting his elbow in one palm and his chin in the other, Lelouch sighed dejectedly. "So it seems. If nothing else, can you give your word not to tell Milly or any other Team Matchmaker member?"

The brunette rested his hand on the slightly shorter male's head. "Yeah, sure. If I had that kind of embarrassing secret hidden, I wouldn't want anyone to tell."

Lelouch thumped the other boy's forehead. "We're not friends, Suzaku. Now I consider us merely…acquaintances."

Suzaku smiled. "Good. I hate having an enemy, anyway."

Shirley gasped. 'Lulu never had his first kiss before now? I have to tell Milly!' With that, she ran in the direction of her friends. Unknown to her, she had dropped one of her prized possessions. Whether she wanted to or not, she'd get discovered.

--

"Perfect!" Milly yelled, throwing her fist into the air. "He hadn't had one before now! And he said he likes them if they all feel like Suzaku's?"

Biting her lip, Shirley reluctantly nodded. Milly happily placed her hands on her sides. "I can understand liking the feeling of kisses. Even Suzaku's. That guy really knows how."

Looking over to the corner, she saw Gino wallowing. "Oh Gino, you know how to yourself! Don't forget you were my boyfriend at one point in time!"

The sadness Gino once had was replaced with comfort. "Well then! How do you think this will go from here?"

Milly grinned deviously. "I think, if Lulu doesn't kiss anyone else, he'll eventually have a need for Suzaku to kiss him."

Shirley tapped Milly's shoulder. "You know, that last part could backfire. He could just ask girls like Kallen or you to kiss him so I could see how other people's kisses feel."

Gino nodded. "I agree. Then again, Lelouch isn't what I'd call straightforward. At least not romantic-wise. He's never shy when his opinion is at hand."

Milly laughed. "Oh you guys! You worry too much! I know my plan sounds half-baked, but it can happen. If the first half goes like I plan, it's going to go that way. I swear it on the Ashford name!"

Shirley and Gino sweat dropped at Milly's devotion. Milly just kept laughing triumphantly. She was so sure of herself, they wouldn't question her goal.

--

"Hey Lelouch? What's this?" Suzaku asked, picking up Shirley's 'possession'.

A look of shock immediately appeared on Lelouch's face. "That's…That's the wallet I gave Shirley for her last birthday! That means…"

Suzaku looked to the side in guilt as Lelouch punched the wall, effectively putting a crack into it, although small. "Damn it! They were here! Shirley never follows me alone…Shit! They know it!"

Suzaku placed his hands in his pockets, still drooping his head. "They know you've never kissed anyone. This'll be the ticket they need."

Lelouch punched the wall again. "That's not all. They're probably plotting to twist my words when I said kisses aren't bad if they all feel like yours."

Suzaku laughed nervously. "Well, it can't be that bad. It's not like that'll further fuel their fire."

Lelouch clutched Suzaku's shoulder with his free hand. "Don't you get it? It'll strengthen Milly's resolve to make us a couple. The only we have is to try and anticipate what they plot when they plot it."

That was bad for Suzaku. He wasn't too far of a thinker. In other words, he couldn't plan ahead of others. Anticipating others' moves was too strategic. He hated strategic thinking.

"Well, the only hope we have is if we don't do what they plan. They're probably trying to doom you before they doom the two of us together." Suzaku remarked.

Lelouch started thinking. "What could they possibly try to get me to do…? I don't know…"

Suddenly, all color drained from Lelouch. At this time, he hated that he was so good at anticipating others' moves.

Suzaku paled. He didn't like the sound or sight of that. "Shit," they spoke together.

Suddenly, Lelouch came up with a plan. "Suzaku, my friend."

This wasn't starting out well in Suzaku's opinion.

"I have a plan. It may require things that disgust the both of us, but that's in desperation. You just have to bear with me."

Suzaku blinked. "What happens if it works?"

Lelouch chuckled evilly. "Team Matchmaker will be off our backs for good."

Suzaku smirked. "Well, I'm listening…"

--

**So what did you think? Am I predictable? Unpredictable?**

**I think everyone is being very devious in this point in time. Except for maybe Shirley, bless her little redheaded heart X3**

**I wonder how it's going to go! Yes, I wonder. I don't know yet XD**

**Next chapter: Undecided (no, that's really the chapter title XD)**

**P.S. (3/1/10) I'm getting a new computer by next week so I'm clearing my comp of files. I know I promised I'd start before posting the next chapter, but I couldn't. But I feel so loved because of all my reviewers. Thank you all! I shall continue writing when my old Windows 98 (yep, that's how old my compy is) comp is in the scrap heap and I have a new one.**


	5. Undecided

**Hello my lovely readers****ཀ ****How you doing? It's me, Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki. You're not plotting to kill me just because it's been almost 2 months since I updated, are you? Y-You are? Hey if you kill me, I won't be able to write so calm down****ཀ**

**I would not rest tonight knowing that I've been wanting to finish this for my lovely fans for days now since I see the love this fic has received****ཀ**

**I thank everyone that has faved this fic****ཀ ****I can't count how many emails I got that said someone faved 'Her Goal Is That Which Is Never Questioned'****ཀ ****And I got so many reviews from just a prologue and 3 chapters****ཀ ****Well, I assure you, this by far is the longest chapter I've done, and probably will do****ཀ ****It's about the length of two and a half chapters. So I hope you love me and forgive me for having such a long update period.**

**I now present to you chapter 4 of HGITWINQ****ཀ**

Despite his plan, he had no idea how to make headway on it.

His 'Plan'

"All right, Suzakuཀ"

Suzaku growled at him, truly annoyed by this point. "Do I want to know why you've been saying that for the past 5 minutes?"

Lelouch pat Suzaku's head deviously, narrowly avoiding the swatting hand. "To annoy you. And it's been fun. My plan is as follows: Get along."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?ཀ I could've come up with thatཀ Is that all you had to say?" Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch 'tsk'-ed him. "Now, now. I just told you basically what it's about. I was trying to consider the fact that you don't like wasting time you don't have. And that you might not want to listen to details. Whichever seems more plausible."

Suzaku turned from him skeptically. "I didn't think that was even a possibility. Consideration and you don't go well together, at least as I've seen you."

Lelouch smacked him with his glasses case, retrieving his once fogged glasses. "'Ripping on me' is not what I want to hear. You've got to make an effort. We've got to physically try to show we've been friends since day one."

Deception wasn't one of Suzaku's strong suits. He liked being honest. "Um, physically..."

"I'm told an arm draped around the shoulder is proper way to show familiarity between two people," Lelouch stated, taking out a notepad and jotting notes.

Suzaku facepalmed. "Is this study hall now, sensei?"

Lelouch pressed a bit harder on his pencil, but otherwise showed no sign of annoyance. "Positively sarcastic remarks and calling each other by nicknames or full first names is also rather effective in establishing a relationship of sorts between others. Which I haven't seen you do, _Suzaku_," he added, stressing his name to strengthen his point.

Suzaku sighed, slumping his shoulders and drooping his head slightly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care. Isn't learning what makes each other tic also a good thing?"

Lelouch jotted something else down. "Whatever keeps your clock turning. Should we start sharing now?"

The brunette replied by sticking his tongue out. Lelouch in turn almost dug a hole in his paper as the lead snapped. "Sure, I don't see why not. Let's do some walkie-talkie stuffཀ"

"I don't have one on me," the intellectual threw back flawlessly, returning to his calm demeanor.

Cue heavy sigh. "Let me properly rephrase that. Let's talk and walk at the same side, you d--"

The raven glared up from his paper, no ill intent on his face as of yet other than the piercing glare. "That's proper?"

"Walk with me. We can share things."

Lelouch shrugged. "I agree. Let's proceed."

And that's where he is now. After all that progress in his plan book, he couldn't think of much to offer. And they were tasking turns, so it's not like he had much time to think.

"Ok, for first, you know my name is Suzaku Kururugi, and I'm an athlete. You know Euphie is my girlfriend. And personal stuff....you know nothing. So I guess I'll delve into it by scratching the surface. I am overall a nice person, and there's no one I hate deep down. Not even you. I just _really_ don't like you."

At that point in time, he snapped out of his thought process. "I'm sorry. What am I supposed to go along the lines of? Should I say my preferred foods, my favorite activities, my personality--"

Suzaku facepalmed yet again. "One, this is YOUR plan. Two, your personality is pretty much known."

Lelouch shoved him, opening his plan book. "Well, I have a younger sister named Nunally and a housemate, for lack of a better word, named C.C. I'm a bit of a sociopath, but I can be something resembling caring and pleasant, unless there's a certain person in mind. And no, it's not just one person. There are in total 4 people that would take me from my calm ways to that of sound abhorrence."

Suzaku was pretty sure one of those people was him. "Besides me, who is it?" Lelouch adjusted his glasses, looking to the wall that was not blocked by anyone.

"Lelouch, could you please?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Lelouch said calmly. "Or Kallen Kouzuki. Whichever name you think most properly suits her."

The athlete was certainly surprised to hear his cousin's name come from Lelouch. He'd usually expect Kallen to personally lament about the nerd, not the other way around. "You do know she's--"

"I'm well aware Kallen is your relative. In all honesty, she frightens me. I know she once had feelings for me, but after I made the comment that turned her against me, she promised to kill me. And I say that because she nearly succeeded."

The athlete could only blink. He understood being scared of her. What he didn't understand was how Kallen could be at the top of the list. Lelouch continued. "Shall I continue? You're actually last on that list if you want to know."

If that was the case, he must have hated Kallen and the other two enough to either want to kill them himself or not want them to breathe. He didn't think Kallen was bad enough a person for anyone to want dead.

He was pretty much good on the whole subject. "We should move on. You know as well as I do that while we're staying on this subject we could be sharing worthwhile info."

The raven nodded in response. "Good call."

Lelouch turned to his 5th sheet in his plan book and sighed. "I'd think that was enough for now. We have officially shared a delightful amount. The two of us should be on point when confronted about our new relationship."

With visual disdain, Suzaku frowned. "We're not a couple, you know. You really should get your sentences right. Implications are like Milly's three-course meals. She eats them like she's never eating again."

Suzaku has seen Milly eat. After studying her figure, he still can't think of where the blonde puts it all. Maybe that's why–

Lelouch adjusted his glasses, getting the hang of not just lashing out. "I can't say I'm the best at wording sentences right."

As if on cue, two certain blondes they weren't looking forward to seeing slid onto their path. "Lulu, Suzakuཀ How are you two? Not trying to rip each other apart, are you?"

It was terribly stunning how alike they were.

Suzaku put his acting skills to the test. "Nopeཀ" he said, slinging his arm around his raven 'friend's' waist. "In fact, we were smoothing our hate-hate relationship and managed to turn it into like-like."

Gino was practically gaping. "You mean it was that easy?ཀ"

Suzaku threw a thumbs-up. "Yepཀ With all your pressure, it's your fault we didn't smooth it out sooner. And if you don't believe me, I'll do whatever you ask. And if I don't, Lelouch might."

And just like that, Lelouch was roped into something he wasn't trying to participate in.

Gino thought of something. "Well, I'm not negative like my female counterpart here, so I'll say something simple. Remember what I call the CCS?"

Suzaku grinned sincerely. "Fineཀ" Before the intellectual could inquire what that possibly stood for, his shoulders were in undeniable contact with that of his rival, their cheeks touching and said rival grinning like a happy maniac.

Milly was skeptical, as noted from her quizzical look. "I still don't believe you. Mostly because Lulu didn't smile."

"He doesn't know what the CCS is, Milly," Suzaku and Gino threw back.

Milly never was a believer of things that made someone say 'It was that easy'. Gino, on the other hand, was a happy person once he got his proof. And he believed for the time being that this friendship was true. Milly was unaware of this particular point.

Lelouch finally put in his word. "I'm not too accepting of friendships right off. Milly, you of all people should know."

Suzaku jumped in, moving away but still keeping his arm around his 'friend's' shoulders. "I proposed it anyway. If it were his idea, he would've shown undeniable proof."

Suzaku may as well grab a shovel, because the words 'undeniable proof' just earned him a special spot in the cemetery. Milly hadn't been this delighted since she first formed Team Matchmaker and made her goal.

"The time will come, Suzaku and Lulu, when you'll have to show me that 'proof'." Milly grinned from ear to ear. She had the perfect plan. And Lelouch was the center of showing that undeniable proof.

It all was in the weakness.

"All rightཀ" The female blonde said enthusiastically to her four friends. "We're having our own little grown-up game night tonightཀ"

Suzaku and Lelouch both turned pure white.

Gino sulked. "Milly, it's not going to be like your other ones that involve liquor, will it?"

Milly jumped in happiness and sheer joy. "That's the only way to have funཀ Get some sake and wine, get a little drunk, play truthful games, the worksཀ"

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Milly, I should warn you. Liquor--"

Gino slid to him and jabbed him with his elbow. "Lulu's probably a pukerཀ"

Lelouch pushed Gino away rather forcefully. "No. I just get drunk really fast.. I do recall this one time I drank 3 glasses of red wine and I was practically wasted."

Milly snickered deviously. "It's so funny to hear you say that. That's not something I'd think I hear you say."

Gino nodded. "More like 'completely inebriated' or something. That's sounds like the Lulu way to say it."

Tossing his glass case at Gino, the now dangerously upset teen practically growled. "The next guy to call me Lulu gets something heavier thrown at him."

Shirley yawned. "Milly, can you give us a choice this time? The last time, we had sherry and we all passed out on the floor."

Suzaku let go of Lelouch finally and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I remember that. Lelouch, you should be glad you weren't there. We got so wasted. We tried to see who could drink the whole bottle the fastest and we all passed out."

Milly chucked triumphantly. "And I wonཀ Gino and Suzaku tied as far as we were concerned. We passed out when I finished."

Shirley fiddled with her hair in embarrassment. "This has been going on for 3 years. The game changes. The first time was 'Guess that Drink'. The second time was 'Spin The Bottle'. You heard what the last one was. This is the fourth year."

The raven stopped cold. "Hey, when you say 'Spin The Bottle', you don't mean--"

The four laughed like he had told the best joke they'd heard all day. "Not THAT Spin The bottleཀ We spun a full wine bottle until one of us got spewed with itཀ"

To Lelouch, that was equally as stupid and far too much risk-taking. Gino pat Lelouch on the back. "Don't worry. We understand your discrepancy. But we couldn't do that. The odds of kissing someone of the same gender was one-third. You wouldn't play along those circumstances, would you?"

Considering those odds, Lelouch wouldn't play it _ever_.

Gino continued while Lelouch was still debating it in his head. "Besides, we're all straight. _Right_, Lulu?" he said, giving him a Milly-trademarked look.

Said person facepalmed. "Gino, why would my sexuality be any concern of yours?"

Milly hugged Lelouch unexpectedly. "It's important because we can see if you should have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Besides--"

"Why the hell would I want a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend for that matter? I don't love anyone that way." Lelouch huffed.

Milly and Gino snickered to each other then gave Lelouch a doubly devious look. "Someone's a little 'frustrated'..."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M BEING HORMONAL?ཀ"

Suzaku rubbed his poor ears. "Probably. I mean, you've probably never even had your first kiss."

Considering what had gone down in the past few hours, Lelouch couldn't even believe that damn athlete said that. He actually wanted to murder him for even mentioning that.

Instead, he took a more rational way out and rested his chin on his hand, blushing slightly. The two devilish blondes chuckled sinisterly. "Ah, Lelouch...what are we to infer from that? You're blushing. As it turns out, is Suzaku right?"

One thing Lelouch hated was being shown up. He himself wondered how he dealt with two-thirds of Team Matchmaker. But whenever he felt shown up, he lost control of his words. "Noཀ You're wrongཀ I have had itཀ"

It was now that both Milly and Gino truly became interested in his response. They had witnessed it themselves (Shirley most of all), so they wanted to see if he'd tell the truth. "So, who was it? When was it?"

Lelouch crossed his arms. He'd have to think of someone fast that would help take the fall, make it up completely, or say they don't know them. The first one wouldn't go well. He could say C.C., but she'd probably just laugh in his face and tell them the truth (after all, against Lelouch's better judgement, he ended up telling her). So choice C was his way to go.

"You don't know them."

They pressed on. "'Them'? Why can't you say the gender?"

Lelouch smirked, feeling the hand start to play in his favor. "Does it matter? I just answered your question. It wouldn't matter when because you'd never find them."

If Suzaku and Shirley were guessing correctly, he'd probably basically just pulled a gender neutral name out of his hat, so to speak. They were hoping he wasn't that predictable.

As emotionally predatory as ever, they pushed further. "What's their name?"

Lelouch huffed. "I can't tell you. There are a few people at that school with the same name."

He just verified their hunch. Lelouch was, in fact, predictable in desperate times. Guess it really does call for desperate measures.

Milly chuckled and shook her head disappointedly, still maintaining an all-knowing smile. "Lelouch, just tell the truth. It was someone we know, and it was a he."

Shirley played stupid and scratched her chin. "Then please enlighten me and Suzaku here."

_Just stop thinking about it and the need to talk won't arise_, Lelouch thought, pinching the bridge of his nose again and blushing harder.

Milly and Gino both placed their hands on Suzaku's shoulders. "Suzaku, why don't YOU tell us? I'm sure that came up in your little friend proposal?"

Once again, the athlete let his abnormally good acting skills come into play. "Are you kidding?ཀ What interest would I have in his love life? Especially if it has to do with a guy."

The red-headed became stupefied. "W-wha? So Suzaku, you weren't his first?ཀ"

The blonde devils nearly shrieked. They hadn't expected the plan to hit a bump so quickly. "Shirleyཀ"

Blunder indeed realized, Shirley blushed profusely. Shirley didn't like lying very much. She tried being honest, as you may recall. That being said, sometimes she was detrimental to the structured team that is Team Matchmaker.

The male pair were going to assume the cards had been dealt in their favor and considered themselves lucky that Shirley had both ruined the admission and admitted herself that the other two knew of their secret.

Being his naturally devious self, Lelouch barely started to grin like a madman. "Oh you mean that little trifling matter? That _never happened_. We didn't kiss. But that's what your camera made it seem like, now didn't it?"

The devious female was thrown off course by that look her precious genius had adapted. How did Lelouch know about the camera? There were no lights the camera gave off. "How'd you know I had my camera?"

Both the grinning raven and the silent brunette could tell Milly wasn't playing. That mix of shock and surprise was genuine. The cunning fox of a raven continued. "How could I not have noticed? You were plain as day. That black camera gives off a dreadful bright shine. And two blondes and a redhead tend to draw attention."

Suzaku remained silent, more than sure that Lelouch could handle it on his own. He may still have dislike for him, but he had come to respect that (semi-heartless) cunning, evil genius inside him. He knew that beforehand the only details they had known of Team Matchmaker's presence was Shirley's wallet and the crushed remnants of food the redhead had failed to clean.

Gino gulped, feeling like a cornered rat. "But...what happened? Why did it look like--"

The raven figuratively passed the baton to Suzaku at that moment, patting his shoulder. "My dear friend, why don't you take over?"

Not liking that one bit but refusing to let it show, the other boy adopted a evil smile of his own. "No problem. You were far from us, am I right?"

The matchmakers nodded.

"Well, we were told that if we didn't want to do that, which you should know without my telling you, we had to do something we call 'Illusory Improvisation'. That being, since we're far from our audience, as you are well aware, we had to make it _look_ like we did. As we can now tell, it worked just fine."

Milly smirked deviously, finding a loophole. "But my camera has extra good clarity, and it zoomed in so we could see all the way down to the sleeves of your polo, Suzaku. Explain thatཀ"

"If you want something to be reality, all you can do is think about it happening, even in the presence of the cause of your imagination." The two recited.

"Excuse me?" The female blonde inquired, not truly understanding.

"Grasp the situation, Milly." Lelouch said flatly, flicking stray hairs away.

"Shall I?"

The devilish smile returned to Lelouch, the sides of his mouth curving upward slightly. "You shall."

Snickering with victory in his sights, Suzaku analyzed the statement. "What we said is, if you want something to happen, you can't get it out of your mind. So when you come close to grasping the truth, you latch onto it, thinking your eyes hold true to what you want to witness. You _wanted_ to see us kiss, and you thought from every view and in every fiber of your being that you did see it. But you didn't."

Shirley rubbed her temples softly and carefully with her middle and ring fingers. "So you're saying you're NOT his first kiss, and that mystery has yet to be solved?"

'Checkmate.' "Precisely, my dear Shirley," Lelouch said, a sincere yet fake smile washing over his features. He had won, and he thought by enlisting the help of that troublesome athlete his plan will have failed. But the dimwit had actually kept up with him, almost getting a step ahead. 'I guess his maintenance of good grades isn't for naught.'

Milly clutched her fists tightly, whimpering as her facial expression became twisted. "Oohཀ I hate being defeatedཀ Come on you guysཀ We're coming up with a new plan of actionཀ" With that, she turned and stomped away, her friends in tow.

Once they were out of range (for there were no turns until the end of the hall and the hall itself was extraordinarily long), Suzaku practically shouted with joy. "Yesཀ We got themཀ I gotta hand it to you, Lelouch, you know how to weight them down. So now they don't know whether to think we kissed or not."

Lelouch cleaned off his glasses with his glass cloth after recovering the case he had tossed at Gino. "Yes, like I said, don't let that kiss change anything. Including how we feel towards each other. Don't get all 'chummy' just because I saved our asses."

There were so many things wrong with that, although Suzaku was going to try, he didn't think he had enough time to say it all. "Hey, first of all, that's what I saidཀ Two, you had your own ass to saveཀ It wouldn't have changed much for me if they found out. And besides, we're supposed to act like friendsཀ You said so yourself. Show familiarity. And I'm doing that."

To his disdain, he noticed that the brunette was just _a tad_ too close to his face. "You're too close."

Cue hatching of evil plan in Suzaku's head. So he got a bit closer. "I'm doing what? I couldn't hear that too well."

Going according to Suzaku's new plan, a hardly noticeable blush came across the raven's face. "You heard me. I don't want to raise my voice."

Closer still, the evil brunette inched. "Speak up. Your voice seemed to get smaller since I got closer."

"How many times have I told you I hate people in close proximity?" The intellectual growled out, blush becoming more noticeable.

'Climax of plan coming up,' Suzaku thought inwardly. He abruptly but gently wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and got closer, his lips brushing over the other's ear, turning it along with the owner's face rose red.

"Lelouch," the athlete started, his voice getting lower in a seemingly seductive way, "be honest. Do I make you nervous? Or are you just afraid I'll kiss you again? After all, firsts never leave your mind, do they?"

It was then that the tomato-resembling teen had realized that kiss had done more to his emotions that he had initially thought. "Shut up...Shut upཀ" The raven started to rage, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push the evil teen away.

As we all know, Suzaku was strong enough not to be pushed away by someone like the red teen he was torturing. But he decided to give him the point in this part of the game. He moved like the push had actually done something and chuckled. "It's fun to exploit you like that, Lelouch. But you really need to fix that. Milly will eat that up as if she hadn't eaten in a week."

If only his vision wouldn't become impaired, he'd throw his glasses in the brunette's face. "Whatever. However, I need you to run across what kind of activities ensue during Milly's little 'adult' parties."

The athlete nodded. He felt for that little adventure he owned the nerd that much.

"I never knew Lulu could outsmart me so well. So now the proof isn't solidཀ"

Gino patted the fuming blonde on the back. "Well, you never know, Millyཀ They didn't really...what's the word...substantiate their claim, right? And after all, Lelouch said he could get basically wasted from a small glass of wine, and drunk people just laugh and answer whatever you ask them, as well as show their--"

Milly promptly sprung up and planted a kiss on Gino's cheek. "Gino, you genius, that's itཀ They didn't solidify their proof and Lulu will tell us anything if we get him drunk enoughཀ I knew they were plenty more reasons I fell in love with you than you thoughtཀ"

Gino covered his face with both hands, ineffectively hiding his blush. "U-uh, w-w-well, I was g-giving my two cents."

Shirley giggled, not surprised in the least that Gino still harbored feelings (and strong ones at that) for their dear leader. "Gino, you heating up over there?"

The blonde in question turned beet red. "Shirleyཀ Leave me–Wahཀ"

Suddenly, Milly started pecking Gino on the cheek, turning him red enough to outshine Shirley's hair. "MILLYཀ"

Milly stopped and giggled. "I love you so muchཀ We should be together againཀ You are just too awesome to let get awayཀ You're the perfect boyfriendཀ And you're a good partner in crimeཀ"

Shirley giggled like a fangirl (which is what she was, but doesn't matter) and mused out loud. "Wow, I'm seriously wondering what's going to happen tonight. Lulu, you better hope you don't do something you regret."

"WE ARE ALMOST LATEཀ"

Lelouch, being dragged rather swiftly by a time-stressing jock known as Suzaku, resisted the urge to snatch away and just turn back towards home. After all, the idiot jock had burst into his room and jumped out of the window with him, and has been running since. "Since when has Milly ever cared about you or me showing up on time?ཀ"

"Whether she cares or not is not what I'm worried aboutཀ I'm worried about us being–oh we're here."

It wasn't often that Milly had Lelouch come over. It was usually her practically barging in and trying to glomp him, as she called. Either way, he had a feeling he was going to do something he wasn't willing to.

Before either of them could knock, Milly literally threw the door open. "You're hereཀ"

They really shouldn't expect any less of Milly. Milly was always overdramatic and very excitable, and almost nothing broke that cheery exterior and made her upset or down.

Grabbing them both by the wrists, she yanked them in, a wide grin on her face. "We're going to have SO MUCH funཀ You especially, Luluཀ Since you're new to this, you'll love thisཀ"

Lelouch, on the other hand, was already regretting coming.

Milly's rambling was momentarily interrupted by the sound of Lelouch's ringtone. "Sorry, Milly, I have to take this call right away." Anything that would get him away from her was good anyway.

"Hello? Nunally, are you worried about--"

"_You really should check your ID, _Lulu_."_

Of course. Whenever he tries to escape one person, another shows up. "C.C., since when do you ever call me by the house phone? Or at all, for the record."

"_You didn't invite me to the party, Lulu. I know how festive Milly can be and you need guidance."_

For some reason, C.C. insisted that Lelouch needed her guidance. In Lelouch's opinion, she was more of a bad influence than a source of guidance. "You know better than to call yourself a guardian of any kind. Besides, you're only a few years older than me."

"_I thought you loved me."_

"C.C., just because I said you're like family to me does NOT mean that I love you."

This last line caught Milly's attention, freeing Suzaku from her rant. "Lulu, do I believe what I am hearing? You confessing your love to C.C.?"

"_Tell Milly she's wrong and I said hi and lay off the drinks would you, Lulu?"_

Lelouch shoved the phone in Milly's direction. "She has something to tell you."

Milly, giddy, almost snatched the phone out of Lelouch's hand. "C.C., you little vixen, have you two had an affair that I don't know about?~"

"_..."_

Milly jumped with joy. "Aha, I knew itཀ You're not saying anything because it's trueཀ"

"_I'm not saying anything because I don't know what gave you that idea."_

"Because I heard 'C.C.' and 'I love you' come out of Lulu's mouthཀ"

Lelouch cut in. "And none of the words in between."

Gino took his chance to strike. "Well, well, Lulu, you dog. You don't rest on your laurels do you?"

"C.C., are you prepared to say it with me?"

"_I read you like a book, Lulu."_

Gino and Milly gave Lelouch their 'normal' devious look. "So you two are together?"

"WRONGཀཀ" The two screamed together.

Milly chuckled while Gino rubbed his now sore ears. "You watched that movie, didn't you?"

The raven adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Ask C.C."

"_I recorded it and play it right in his ear every time he gets something wrong. I find it truly entertaining."_

"I'M BOREDཀ" the two remaining occupants screamed.

"Well, damn, don't make a scene of it," Gino huffed.

"You little drunkards," Milly said, smiling slyly.

"_Lelouch, you didn't tell me you were drinking."_

"Well, I'M not, no matter what Milly says," Lelouch spat back.

Truly sad, Milly hugged Lelouch tightly, burying his face in the typical persuasion place. "Oh, Lulu, you sadden meཀ"

It was then that Shirley blushed immeasurably and both Suzaku and Gino fell to the floor from their random nosebleed. Milly chuckled and pat Lelouch's head. "Stop being a pervert, Lulu, and sit up. You're turning blue."

Which was true. Lelouch moved away gasping for air. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?ཀ"

By now C.C. was laughing her head off. _"Milly, I know what you did and I wish I was there to see his expression__ཀ __Every time I do that he looks ready to kill me and it is so cute__ཀ"_

Lelouch straightened his bangs to their proper place and huffed. "I fail to see what's cute. Usually when I look ready to kill someone, they fear for their life. Then there are people like YOU and MILLY, who are so adamant my expression is funny when IT IS NOTཀ"

The blonde vixen chuckled innocently. "Dear Lulu, you just have no sense of humor."

"_I can tell from his point of view there's no humor in being buried in cleavage big enough to suffocate a man in a couple of minutes."_

Although she was half of the misery he's being caused, he was glad that C.C. actually understood him well enough. "My sentiments exactly."

It was then he was shoved to the floor and henceforth sat upon by the two remaining males. "You lucky bastardཀ You wouldn't know an awesome time if it smothered you in the face."

"_Gino, Suzaku, that wasn't funny."_

The two snickered. "Look who has no sense of humor."

"_I do, it's just that I have limits, although very few, when it comes to making fun of the dear smartypants you happen to be sitting upon."_

"And I wish you would get off NOWཀ" Said 'smartypants' proclaimed. The two torturers, however, wouldn't budge, knowing Lelouch didn't have enough strength to get two people off of him, although one would be dethroned by now.

After all, they couldn't ridicule Lelouch's strength all the time, now could they? That'd be just wrong. But the majority of the time, they found it all right.

Gino piped up. "I'll get off if you agree to one game."

Suzaku chimed in, a singsong tone present. "And I'll get if you agree you don't mind cross-dressing, since we all have to anyway."

As much as he hated both of the decisions (more so the latter) and the two sitting on him (also mostly the latter), he reluctantly replied, "I agree to both of your terms. Now get the--"

The blonde teen lifted Lelouch from his rather disheartening position and hugged him tightly, pressing their cheeks together. "Oh, Lulu, I knew you'd come throughཀ You've always been there for meཀ"

Suzaku snickered deviously. "You know, Gino, one look at you two from a stranger and they'd think you're a closet bi, at best."

A firm believer of his current sexuality, he hugged the vision-impaired teen closer, a pout on his face. "Let them think what they want. I'm a kid at heart, straight or not. And I refuse to let my best friend tease me into considering otherwise, so nyehཀ"

What the 'child at heart' failed to notice was that his captive was straining to talk as they spoke. "Befitting of your more than genial personality. Yet you go on while I gasp from lack of oxygen intake."

Hearing the raspy crackle that became the raven's voice, he let go. "Can't you stop talking straight out of a dictionary for one second?"

It was the athlete's turn, to the intellectual's great dismay, for hugging. "He wouldn't be our dear little Lulu if he didn't. After all, he's the youngest and he sounds like the encyclopedia when most of us in comparison sound like a 5th grade spelling book."

C.C. decided to be devious and asked Suzaku a question. _"Hey, Suzaku, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you feel about Lulu? If you tell, I can tell you how HE feels about YOU."_

The two twitched uncomfortably as Suzaku hesitated to answer. "He's my friend. I've heard about how he spills his guts to you. You of all people should know."

The blonde devils, interest piqued, inched closer to the boys in question. "That's not answering the question."

Shirley chimed in nervously. "Lulu, have you not been telling us the truth?"

He did not like feeling cornered. It made his glasses condensate, for some reason, which was enough to make him want to prevent nervousness. But then again, he wouldn't be Lelouch Lamperouge if he didn't know how to work himself out of a corner. "My honesty is not a factor. I will answer truthfully to whatever question rises from her response."

"_Well, the way Lulu feels about Su--"_

Steadily and without hesitation, he extended his arm and lightly pressed his slender finger on a red button, ending the call there.

"_He doesn't really know. If he did, he wouldn't tell me."_

This appalled the teen. He wasn't aware Milly was crafty enough to have a two-way call on her.

As if reading his thoughts, she smiled knowingly. "I had a feeling you'd try something, Lulu."

Meanwhile, Suzaku, other than being a bit unsettled that his 'friend' had mixed feelings for him, was watching the whole thing play out from his seat on the floor. He was pondering what C.C. could've said as well.

"_Lulu, you didn't try to hang up on me, did you?"_

"I have a question though," Shirley pondered out loud, "Why hang up the phone before she answered if she was going to say it's unknown to her?"

'Leave it to Shirley to dig a ditch for me...' Lelouch thought, crossing his arms.

Milly tapped her chin in wonder. "That's a good question. C.C., you wouldn't happen to be covering for Lelouch, would you?"

"_That's not--"_

"_Miss C.C.__ཀ __Please tell me how to do this problem__ཀ"_

C.C. hung up, leaving that question hanging in the air. That, however, did not stop Milly. "Luluཀ~"

The teen in question turned away. "C.C. would never cover for me. She'd sooner reveal the secret to everyone she knows. And people she doesn't know just to spite me."

Unlike any other time, Milly decided to leave it there. "Oh well. Let's start. Shirley, go get the--"

Gino put up his hand. "Waitཀ You said we'd spin this time."

Shirley reached in her purse and pulled out a wheel Milly had given her to decide on said matter. She flicked the arrow as the others watched the arrow spin.

When it stopped, Milly clapped happily. "Yayཀ This time is white wineཀ Shirley, get 5 bottles of white wineཀ We're playing 'I Never'ཀ"

The raven was regretting coming more and more. If it went the way she implied it, you had to drink for every time you did something someone said they didn't.

He turned when the blonde male poked his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right. You had better hope you didn't do the majority of this stuff if you wanna stay sober."

The regret was just piling up more and more.

By the time the cycle had gone around 5 times, Lelouch was nothing short of wasted. He was snickering like mad, trying to use the last of his sanity the wine had whittled away just to keep from bursting out laughing.

On the flipside, Suzaku and Gino were the only ones reasonably sober, although the liquor was going to their head as they watched the other male trying to maintain his less than calm exterior. Shirley and Milly were already drunk.

It was Gino's turn. "I never...I never ran away from home before." That lead to a drink for Suzaku and Lelouch.

Suzaku was next. "I never skated around my house in only my socks." Now it was Milly's turn to drink. "Suzaku, you don't know what you're missingཀ"

Now it was Lelouch's turn. Even though he could come up with a coherent thought just fine, he didn't think it would come out without slurring. Since he was afraid that would happen, he said the silliest thing that came to mind. "I've never cross-dressed."

Milly, Shirley and Suzaku drank to that, Milly looking surprised. "You've NEVER cross-dressed? It's so funཀ I've seen Suzaku do it too. I think you'd look cute in a wedding dress."

"So I've heard."

Part of C.C.'s 'care' for him including trying to 'build his esteem'. She did things like made him model clothes (to which he never went down without a fight) and tell him what kind of clothes he would look good in. But thankfully, she never made him cross–dress.

He didn't feel that Milly was going to be so generous.

Said girl was retrieving a mannequin model of all five of their outfits, should cross-dressing come up. Since it did, the model had Lelouch at the head of the line. "I can fix thatཀ"

Shirley ran and grabbed her bridesmaid outfit. "I know whatཀ Suzaku, you and Lelouch can change in that room over thereཀ There's a bathroom in there, so that's goodཀ Me and Milly will be in hereཀ Gino, you can go anywhere but Milly's sister's room since she's a super perv and can practically sense you there."

It was when he saw his outfit that Lelouch started to regain some sense. "Why are you insisting on putting me in a--"

He was cut short when his collar painfully came into contact with his throat. It appeared that Suzaku was dragging him. "Don't waste any well-needed breath trying to argue with Milly."

Milly pounded away at the door, a grin on her face and a despondent pout on Shirley's. "Lulu, we want to see you out here immediatelyཀ We want to see how pretty you are."

Gino, along with Suzaku, were drawing circles in the floor. "You know, Milly," Gino started, "if you were a guy, you'd agree that nothing is more painful to the dignity and pride than saying you want to see them pretty."

"Would you hold your horses, Milly?ཀ You're lucky I'm drunk and probably not going to remember any of this."

Gino snickered. "Knowing you, you'd probably remember THAT."

Shirley nipped at her nails. "So how do you look, Lulu?"

"I look hideous." Although they could only hear his disdain, Shirley was sure he had a look of disgust on his face.

"That's Lulu-speak for 'like a freakin' goddess'ཀ I knew itཀ" Milly exclaimed.

The red head looked back to the two boys. "Suzaku, you saw what he looked like?"

In response, the teen threaded his fingers through his hair, slightly embarrassed. "Nope. Funny thing is, he didn't WANT me to see. The minute I opened the door, he bolted for the closet. And he locked the door, so you know how that goes."

By the time Suzaku finished his sentence, Milly had picked the lock and gone in, shutting the door quickly. They promptly heard a squeal that echoed through the whole house.

"His ears have GOT to be bleeding after that," Gino spoke, rubbing his ears, as were his companions. They nodded in agreement.

Milly darted out of the room, leaving the door cracked to only leave her sight to the imagination. "You have GOT to see himཀ He's bride materialཀ I think after seeing that he should've been born a--"

Lelouch stuck half his face out of the door, once again leaving his looks to the imagination. "Milly, that's quite enough. I do not look good and that's final."

"After that, I think even Gino would say you look hot. And he's the straightest guy I knowཀ" Milly exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"These heels are killing me anyway. And if this wig gets itchy on my head, you'll be sorry."

No longer stalling for time, the raven walked out, his heels clacking and veil swaying behind him as he trudged on, a neutral look on his face.

Needless to say, the other three were staring with wide eyes, gaping mouths, and red faces.

"Didn't your mothers tell you it's bad to stare. And you'll start catching flies if you gape like that."

"Dude...D-Dudeཀ Have YOU looked at yourselfཀ You have got to be the prettiest guy on the face of the earth right nowཀ" Gino sputtered.

The formally dress male tossed the bouquet at the blonde, practically seething with rage both inside and out. However, he calmed quickly and moved the hair from his face. "My dignity said 'ouch'. Not that I have any left."

It was Shirley's turn to speak. "He's right, Luluཀ You look so good in that dress, no man would turn you down. Hell, a STRAIGHT man wouldn't turn you down if you asked."

Speaking of 'straight' men, the brunette had his face covered with both hands as he staggered to stand, his hands turning red now from the embarrassment his face displayed.

Milly, of course, took advantage of that. "Suzaku, isn't he hot?"

The brunette only twitched.

"Milly, can you please lay off on this for a while? Everyone's dressed in wedding attire. I'm not different. Please don't single me out." Lelouch stated flatly.

With that, he plopped down, not very 'ladylike' at all, silencing Milly temporarily but not erasing a hint of her smile. It, in fact, grew wider.

"All right, allཀ We're playing truth or dare nowཀ I don't want any puke on my rug anyway, so it's safer." Milly exclaimed minutes after they were all settled.

All three boys twitched. "Are you kidding, Milly?"

A devious glint flickered in her eyes. "Would you rather play Spin The Bottle?"

They shook their heads in unison, very vehemently rejecting her offer.

"All right, thenཀ Suzaku, truth or dareཀ"

Suzaku decided to think long and hard about this. On one hand, he could say truth and have to tell if he had done anything he shouldn't have or had had anything to do with the kiss. On the other hand, he could say dare and be practically forced to do something he didn't want to or suffer a grave consequence Milly-style if he didn't. So he chose with full bravery.

"Dare me. I'm prepared for anything you can throw at me," he said finally.

Apparently he didn't think hard enough.

Fortunately, the blonde vixen decided to be a bit lenient. "Hug Lulu, and be really happy about itཀ"

A loud snip was heard as the victim jumped and moved slightly from his spot next to Suzaku, a bewildered expression on his face. The poor flower that had been snipped was laying on the carpet, not fortunate enough to survive the trimming of the bouquet that had replaced the first.

Before a protest from either could be heard, Suzaku pulled him into a tight hug with a Gino-sized grin on his face. "Hiཀ"

While still strangling the teen in the embrace, the brunette pointed a free finger to Shirley. "Truth or dare?"

He saw Shirley's mouth move, but for some reason, he didn't hear her. He blamed it on the alcohol for fuzzing his brain. "Repeat that?"

The redhead nodded understandingly, smiling. "I said dare."

Finally letting go of the dress-wearing boy, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. What would be a good dare for Shirley, he wondered. "I dare you to...threaten Gino's life. Effectively."

Gino jumped up. "What?ཀ Why that?ཀ Couldn't there have been anything else you could think of?"

In reply, Suzaku would've stated that it was such short notice, but he probably wouldn't buy it, so he kept his mouth shut as he watched Shirley walked over to him.

As she was dared to, she yanked all three of his ponytails in her hand, her grip firm. "I had warned you, Gino. The day would come when I'd catch up to you. And if you value your life, you will apologize. If not, you're REALLY going to wish you hadཀ Is that understood?"

Gino snickered, not putting stock into her dared statement. "Whatever."

"I said am I fucking clear?ཀ"

Gino almost pissed his pants in sheer terror. "I read you loud and crystal clearཀ"

Shirley returned to her normal attitude, looking guiltily at Suzaku. "Please never ever make me do that again. I don't like to curse."

Now coming to terms with what's she's done, she tapped the third male on his back with the toe of her shoe. "Lulu, truth or dare?"

Although rather distraught, Lelouch was feeling rather confident the dare would go his way, both considering it was Shirley and she was considerably the most lenient out of the team. "Dare will suffice."

It was after he confirmed dare that he felt somewhat wrongful for saying so, his stomach dropped down at an abysmal rate. Shirley smiled and thumped his veil while doing the same to Suzaku's collar. "I dare you to kiss him."

Inwardly, Milly was having her own private party. She has taught the redhead wellཀ Shirley had done what Milly would've done in her position. She spoke up in Shirley's stead. "If you two are really friends, a kiss won't kill you."

Suzaku's mind had buzzed out again. It seemed as though the thump to his neck cut off his hearing and thought process. His hearing had finally returned to his list of senses when he started to doubt his sight. He turned over to the cross-dressed male next to him in time to see said male rest his hands on his cheeks. Apparently Suzaku had missed something.

Somehow, the rational part of his sanity was still singed off. He hadn't given any verbal protest at all, only turning to the 'victim' of sorts.

He was dangerously close to completing his task when he was tackled by a mysterious black-haired figure. "LELOUCHཀཀཀཀ"

The one tackled fell on his front, wig nearly falling off as his face came in contact with the floor and the hair laying every which way in front of him.

Milly cursed silently and bit her thumb. "Kaguyaཀ What have I told you about tackling Lulu EVERY time you see him?"

Kaguya grinned wide as she rubbed her face in the soft material of the veil. "But I haven't seen him in SO longཀ It's not right for you to keep him away from me, big sisterཀ"

Yes, Kaguya was the little sister Shirley had mentioned earlier. She was indeed a pervert, able to sniff out a hot guy in a matter of seconds. She had a sixth sense for when Lelouch was visiting since she had a near obsession with the teen. Milly didn't even have to tell her anymore. She knew that kaguya saw Lelouch as her knight in shining armor and wasn't about to change her mind.

Said knight rose on his arms and removed his face from the floor, unable to stay risen long enough to get Kaguya off of him due to the wine making him weak. "Ouch. Kaguya, please. I missed you too, but do you have to assault me?"

Ignoring the last half of the statement, she got off and let him sit upright, hugging him tightly around his waist. "What were you doing to 'Zaku-tan?"

He looked wide-eyed to Kaguya, to the brunette who strangely still had his face directed toward the ceiling and his eyes now closed, then back to Kaguya, his expression a bit more calm. "That's actually a funny story, Kaguya. You see, I was dared to do that by Shirley."

Fortunately, she wasn't quite able to put two and two together. "What for?"

Gino pulled Kaguya's small ponytail, yanking her off Lelouch's lap and to his side. "I see Milly doesn't tell you anything about Team Matchmaker."

The puzzle pieces finally dropped into place. "Team Match...OH MILLYཀཀཀ" She ran and hugged her sister tightly. "You're trying to put them together, aren't youཀ"

If it weren't for the hug, Milly would not have been offset. She was surprising, what with her undying love for Lulu, that she was anywhere near supportive of this. "Um, yes. Why, doesn't that bother you?"

Kaguya shook her head, a smile on her face and a new look of mortification on the subject of conversation. "As much as I would love to wed him, I know it can't be. I'm too young anyway. So I have to consider who or what would make him happy. And what better than being with 'Zaku-tanཀ"

The other blonde crossed his arms and looked to the brunette, still in the same position he has been since the dare, with the exception of his eyes that were halfway open. "You know, considering he's been stuck that way for who knows how long, Suzaku most likely hasn't been listening. He's blinking all slow and everything."

"Maybe he's sleeping." Shirley suggested.

"Shirley, you don't blink if you're asleep," Kaguya interjected.

Milly squealed loudly, still getting no reaction. "It's your perfect chanceཀ He's dazedཀ I knew that wine was a good ideaཀ"

Lelouch crossed his arms and blushed, looking away from the group. "I don't have any experience, so it's not going to be good...Not that I care. He'll get what's coming to him if he tries something."

He crawled in front of Suzaku and rested his hands on his lap. "Are you SURE I have to do this?"

Kaguya smiled happily. "If you don't, I'll stab you and you'll be left wondering where the scar came from."

Taking the threat to heart knowing she carried a weapon on her at all times, he reached out and brought the brunette's head down to level with his. He swallowed nervously and leaned forward slowly, as did all the bystanders, eager to see him willingly do something like this.

As he came closer, he started thinking to himself. _"Why? Why the hell am I doing this? I'm sober enough to protest. And why...why won't that first time stay out of my mind? I'm playing into their hand, just as they want. And the evil thing is, I'm prepared to just go for it."_

He was kissing the athlete, as foreign as the concept had originally seemed to him.

But he had never been more surprised than the moment he felt his arms wrap around his waist and the brunette come closer.

It was then that consciousness and rationality had returned to Suzaku's mind. He didn't know anything at all. First of all, who was he kissing? It was a person too fragrant to be a guy, so that eased his fear a bit.

Second of all, why was he kissing...whoever this person is? He didn't like kissing someone if he didn't know who it was.

Wait. Something didn't make sense. He HAS kissed this person before.

Suzaku made it his business to remember what each person he kissed felt like. That way, if he had no way of knowing in situations just like this one, he'd have a way of distinguishing them.

And he had only kissed 3 people: Milly, Euphie, and Lelouch in chronological order.

There's no way it could be Euphie. She was on a trip, among other things that could keep her away. He thought it was Milly for second, but then she would been missing something very important to her female anatomy, and he wasn't going to be a pervert and check. So it had to be the last person on the list.

With that in mind, he compiled all his thoughts into one question.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?ཀ

**Oh, poor, poor Suzaku. He has no idea what has happened to him.**

**22 pages. 22 pages in MS Word****ཀ ****I've been working on this baby since a week after my update since I got my NEW computer on the 5****th**** of March. It didn't work until the 6****th**** since something weird happened. And then I had to do al the program installation. After all, not everything comes on a new computer****ཀ ****And I'm an artist****ཀ ****Things get in the way****ཀ**

**Yes, I made Kaguya Milly's sister. Because she's the only girl I could possibly think would act that way and bombard Lelouch when the need arose. And she probably makes a good perv. w**

**But do you love me again? I even got them to kiss and everything****ཀ ****And C.C. plays a funny role, doesn't she? I think this turned out well****ཀ ****With this double chapter, you guys shouldn't keel over before I update again. I had to put this up the day I finished, which is today. But I'll start the new one tomorrow because this little writer has no time to write any more.**

**Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki, out****ཀ**


	6. I regret not regretting

**Hey, my peeps! It's Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki, here!**

**All right, all right, I know it's been a month since my last update, don't kill me. School just let out this Tuesday for summer, and now I have truckloads of time. And I would've put it up a few hours ago since it's been finished for a day or so now, but I was out reading fanfics of a certain SSBB couple *giggle***

**Ok, I want to address something really quick. For some reason or another, WordPerfect insists on being an ass and screwing with my exclamation points. YOU may not notice, but on my comp they either disappear or turn into those little boxes that are there for unknown Japanese characters (I don't have the translator on this computer). So if there should be exclamation points, you know it, but you can't see them, just know I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~BREAK~**

It was no sooner than he had stopped the contact that he was roughly pushed away. "What's gotten into you?ཀ"

Kaguya waved her hand frantically. "Oh, I knowཀ We dared him to kiss youཀ And the funny thing is-"

Milly filled in for her sister. "Lulu didn't even protest. Of course he's still drunk, but he could've said something."

By now, Suzaku has learned that spacing out in important times (alcohol-induced or not) was not the best idea. He missed so much, he didn't get to protest. And speaking of protest, considering his arms brought the dress-wearing male closer, he could only imagine what thought ran through the others' heads.

Speaking of him, aside from looking down almost all the time except occasionally looking to each individual for a split second, he wasn't _doing_ anything. His look was so saddening, if it weren't for the situation at hand, he'd try to do something about it.

Apparently this concerned them, but Shirley was the first to voice it. "Um, Lulu, don't you have something to say?"

If possible, his expression became more pained. He clutched his sides as if in pain and shook his head, standing abruptly and walking slowly towards the room he changed in, the heels' clacking the only sound filling the room.

And then something happened that no one thought they'd ever see. They saw one tiny glimmer next to his eye.

What. The hell.

'Is he crying? Lelouch doesn't cryཀ' Both Suzaku and Gino thought.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kaguya broke the steady silence. "Did I see him cry? Did you really make him feel that bad?" She asked, looking accusingly to Suzaku.

"Shut up, Kaguya," Suzaku huffed, "You're starting to make me feel guilty for something I didn't do."

In fact, other than pushing him away and saying those few words, he really _hadn't_ done anything. He couldn't have, or else he would've remembered. Maybe his subconscious was working while he was spaced out. There's no way that could be though.

"You know what you did though, right Suzaku?" Gino added in. "Maybe he took that seriously. That would explain why he looked so heartbroken about it."

Bullshit. There could be no way he could've taken that seriously. They could all tell he was spaced out, so how could they have taken that seriously? Lelouch was a lot smarter than he let on, Suzaku knew that, so nothing like that would come up as something true.

Wait. He did remember something, now that he thought about it.

'_They're probably planning to twist my words when I said kisses aren't bad if they all feel like yours.'_

That could only mean one of three things.

One, Lelouch did take him seriously.

Two, he didn't protest because he actually _wanted_ to.

Three, he was purposely going through with their plan to finalize getting Team Matchmaker off their backs.

Good lord, he was seriously hoping it was three. Otherwise, he had no idea what he was getting into and he sure as hell didn't want to be in it.

The blonde devils snickered. "Have you sorted out YOUR feelings about this whole ordeal?"

Discontentedly, he sighed. "You are trying to make me see what's wrong with him, and it's starting to work. And my feelings on this are secret even to me. I sure as hell don't have positive feelings about it."

Too bad (or probably a fortune on his side) that Shirley was already tapping at the door. "Lelouch, please, are you all right? I want to hear what's on your mind."

Before anything, the redhead got a growl in reply. She, at the very least, was relieved not to hear any sniffling. He wasn't crying like they had originally thought. Then she heard him inhale as if trying to say something, then his breath cutting off.

"Lelouch," Shirley begged. It was easy to tell this concern was genuine. Once she had gotten used to the bespectacled teen, she almost never called him by his full name. It was only in times of sadness and worry that his full name ever was voiced. At least in Shirley's case. "Nunally wouldn't want to hear that her only brother is down, now would she?"

She could sense the frown on his face at her response. "She wouldn't want to hear that I kissed another guy and said nothing negative of it TWICE either, now would she?"

"If she really loved you, she'd accept thatཀ And you know she doesཀ Even C.C. would help do what makes you happy, even if she puts a dash of misery along the wayཀ" Shirley added.

The boy behind the door scoffed. "Well, isn't that veritable consolation on your part?" he replied sarcastically.

"Lelouchཀ" She called back, her tone turning to that of a mother figure. She was starting to getting on Lelouch's nerve, even though he knew full well she meant no harm and was a follower in the majority of Milly's plan. Nonetheless, it was still disheartening.

The male blonde snickered. "Aw, he's just being a little baby. He kissed the same guy twice and he doesn't know what to feel about it."

Suzaku interjected angrily. "Hey, I thought-"

Milly wagged her finger condescendingly. "Unless you two can prove that A. You were not Lulu's first kiss and B. That you two never kissed before now, I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

He was dreading that. He couldn't prove either of those, unless he were to go against Lelouch's word. His dislike for him may have fully returned since what had just transpired, but he believed even though Lelouch was known to lie to get out of conflicting situations, that he was a man of his word.

His thought process was curtly interrupted when he felt something cold slide down his back. He shivered and caught the offending object before it trailed any further. It was a key with a piece of paper rolled through the keyhole. He didn't have to read it to know Milly wanted him to go in there alone.

Suzaku stood slowly and spoke softly to Shirley, enough for no one not in the room to hear. "Shirley, please, let me handle it."

The redhead would've made a protest, had she not seen the key in his hand. She looked to Milly and saw her all-knowing Milly grin. She could tell from her gaze that everything was happening in perfect order. And she believed that, save from her own negotiations, Milly knew what was happening.

Suzaku proceeded to open the door and gave it a good shove with his foot, sending the dress-wearing boy to the ground face-first.

Before Suzaku could decide whether he wanted to do it or not, Shirley closed the door and went back to her team.

Kaguya clapped happily. "Ooh, goodyཀ I hope they have funཀ I'll clean up after they're doneཀ But can I have an ice cream soda, please?"

Milly jumped up, her dress practically flying with me. "I could go for some ice cream myselfཀ You've got a deal, Kaguyaཀ"

~**BREAK**~

The face-down boy clawed his gloved fingers into the carpet, successfully ripping through both the carpet and gloves on both hands. "Once again, your lack of subtlety and manners along with home training shine bright."

"Tell me straight." Ignoring the comment from Lelouch, the emerald-eyed teen was straight to the point.

"What the hell are you blathering about? I have nothing to tell you."

The stern gaze coming from the brunette made him question himself, however. "You know what. Tell me what's wrong. Friends tell each other what's wrong, and you know it."

Never once did Lelouch consider the two of them friends. Especially not since they spent most of their time together in blatant hatred. That being said, he thought he didn't have to tell him what was bothering him.

Not that anything was truly bothering him.

"What do _you_ think is wrong with me?" he stated bluntly.

Suzaku's gaze turned into a dark glare, not saying anything. Lelouch's glare turned darker than his as they tried to read each other without words.

After what felt like an eternity of glaring, Lelouch huffed and broke the silence, turning away angrily. "You're insufferable. If there WAS something wrong, I wouldn't tell you."

Of course there was something wrong. Otherwise, he wouldn't have locked himself in a room. He just had too much pride to admit it.

"Look," Suzaku replying, his expression lightening as he ran his hand through his hair in a stressed fashion, "I am asking you nicely. Not as someone that's always hated you or someone that's just looking for a way to humiliate you. I'm asking as a friend. What is wrong with you?"

Honestly, he didn't expect the brunette to care. Then again, he was technically the victim, so he had a right to know. But on the flip side, there's no reason for him to know anything. Their friendship was all an act, meant to confuse even Suzaku into thinking they could make it as friends.

He then decided he should say something. "You're what's wrong with me. Why aren't you as pissed as you should be?"

In response, the brunette could only shrug. "I don't know. Name stuff that should make me more pissed."

Well, Lelouch knew the main reason why. Because he had–

'_...meguri ai ga ugokidasu_, _unmei wo hayamete_...'

The hell? Wasn't that Euphie's favorite song playing? Where was it coming from?

Oh yeah, that was the ringtone that came up when she called. She _would_ call when someone mentions her.

Suzaku dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. The main reason Suzaku should be pissed was calling right now.

His girlfriend.

Now even though Euphie was the nicest of his siblings other than Nunally, he didn't exactly enjoy her company. She was like Shirley, only related to him. Don't get him wrong, he loves Euphie, and he loves Shirley (platonically, but he wasn't about to tell her that), but he didn't want more than one of either of them. Besides, Euphie had a princess complex and an innocent face that resembled a puppy-dog look whenever she did so much as pouted. And no one, not even Lelouch with a seemingly steady resolve, could turn her down. She was like Milly, only innocent and not forceful. He couldn't say no to her.

Which got him roped into some of the most embarrassing moments of his life. She meant well, but she seemed to embarrass him without trying. That's probably the reason Suzaku first fell for her from the start.

The once sour-like look on Suzaku's face turned into a wide grin that could outshine the sun in its brilliance. "Hi, Euphieཀ Is there something you need?"

Euphie was a soft-spoken girl, always caring in her tone. Lelouch couldn't hear a word she was saying, but he could tell from the expression change from a wide grin into an innocent laugh that it wasn't anything that'd hurt him in the future. "I'll be sure to buy you as many presents as I can carry."

It was time for Lelouch to interrupt. "What for? Her birthday isn't for another two months."

Suzaku growled and put the phone on speaker. "Ask her yourself."

"_Lelouch, you are there__ཀ __How are you? Are you two having fun? I hope you're not trying to steal my boyfriend, Lulu__ཀ __Heehee__ཀ"_

"Fat chance of that happening. What do you need with presents?" Lelouch threw back bitterly. Now even his sister was calling him Lulu. As if the day could get any worse.

"_Silly Lulu__ཀ __There doesn't need to be a reason to get and give presents to the one you're in a relationship with. I wish you knew that__ཀ __You seriously-"_

"Cut it, Euphie," Lelouch growled back, seriously tired of hearing his dreadful nickname, "Tell me what I asked of you."

"_Oh, my poor brother__ཀ"_ Euphie started, _"You must be very angry__ཀ __I've never heard you sound so bitter towards me. But you should keep up with things. You space out so often nowadays. It's Suzaku and I's 1 year anniversary~"_

Well, that just made the entire situation worse. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd been forced to kiss his own sister's boyfriend twice, they had to have been together for a year.

Yep, Lady Luck was laughing at how much his life was being screwed over.

Suzaku snickered evilly and snapped a quick photo of Lelouch. "You should really see what he's dressed in..."

How comedic, Lady Luck. How comedic indeed.

As soon as Euphie received the picture, she nearly squealed. _"Lulu, you look like a beautiful bride__ཀ __Did you borrow one of my dresses or did Milly make it for you? She makes such beautiful dresses__ཀ"_

Living up to his looks, he got _another_ bouquet from nowhere, tossing it violently at Suzaku. Euphie, of course, got instantly worried when she heard him hit the floor. _"Suzaku, are you okay?__ཀ __Lelouch I told you to stop venting by throwing things at people__ཀ"_

It was true. Lelouch was very strong when he was angry, hurting anyone he threw something at, even with the softest of objects like pillows or, in this case, flowers. Some called it an inner strength, but he just said he had problems with dealing with anger.

He could just feel her reprimanding gaze through the phone. It almost made him feel a little bit guilty. "I apologize, Euphie. It's his fault for doing that. I should've noticed when I saw a small flash on my glasses."

"_Well, Suzaku, I'm going over Lulu's house to visit my sisters. I'll talk to you later__ཀ"_

"All rightཀ" Suzaku replied happily, apparently recovered.

"C.C. is not your-" It died in his throat as he heard the dial tone.

Suzaku held his sides from the suppressed laughter. "She thinks you're after me."

"What is it with people thinking I'm not straight just because I don't have a significant other?ཀ" Lelouch practically yelled.

Silence fell over the room, leaving Lelouch to think and Suzaku to suppress laughter in vain. 'Why is it not pissing him off?ཀ He laughs insteadཀ I know it's somewhat funny, but the fact remains that this overall is no laughing matter.'

"Stop laughingཀ" Lelouch yelled, at his wits' end. Suzaku let loose with his laughter instead. "You don't see the look on your faceཀ You're turning so red it's almost cuteཀ"

Oh goodness, he could feel himself blushing. Where was a potential projectile weapon when you needed it? "I should violently injure youཀ" He was tired of that bastard making his life exceedingly miserableཀ As if his life wasn't conflicted enough with someone like Milly in it.

"You must not dislike me as much as you let on, _Lulu_," he said briefly, going back to laughing as the other's blush turned slightly deeper.

Said other growled and covered his reddening face, his eyes twitching in annoyance. When other people had fun at his expense, it usually embarrassed him. This time, however, it was going too far. He was near the point of verbal threats. And that was too out of character for him in his book. As least for the time being. It was starting to look more reasonable each passing second.

"I've already told you that out of my top 4 most hated people, you're last. But I don't think you're implying that kind of dislike, are you?" Lelouch said finally, crossing his arms.

Unexpectedly (although he should've known the athlete would try something like this), Suzaku clung firmly to Lelouch. "Aww, is Lulu in love with me?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Suza-" He was abruptly caught off guard when Suzaku kissed his cheek.

He didn't think Kallen's hair was as red as he was right now.

Basically, all hell broke loose.

In a matter of seconds, Suzaku's face was on the floor with the heels of the other boy's shoes poking the back of his head. He could feel the demonic aura emanating from the person above him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?ཀ I should grind the heel of this shoe through your pathetically thick skullཀ Do you ever stop and THINK of the consequences of your actions or are you just that impulsive?ཀ And don't even think about escapingཀ Move and you DIEཀ"

Apparently, Suzaku was ready to die. He forced himself up, ignoring the increasing pain in his head. Considering that when he moved the heel and it broke both the heel and the floor beneath said heel when it came down, Suzaku was convinced that Lelouch could've killed him.

Note: Never make Lelouch this angry if you want to keep your body completely intact.

The deep purple color of the less-than-imaginary aura around Lelouch was frightening him. Maybe he should've thought his last action through. He thought the raven was going to admit the amount of feelings for him. All Suzaku wanted was to get it out of the way.

Not only was that kind of selfish, that proved detrimental to his physical being.

By now, the aura had increased at the fact Suzaku was just sitting there. It was starting to appear as though there was a slow upcoming wind, the hair of the wig and the ruffles of the dress floating demonically. "You have 5 nanoseconds to start your explanation."

That showed how pissed he was. No one can even breathe in that fast.

"I can't explain. I just kind of went on the first thought that popped in my brain. I thought I'd get a much different reaction, like, I don't know, a _confession_ of whatever feelings you do or don't have."

"I don't have any feelings for you, you brain-dead jock," Lelouch said, crossing his arms and killing his aura halfway.

Shaking his head in disbelief and smirking, Suzaku stood up, looking the teen in front of him dead in the eyes. "I think you do."

Now Lelouch's demon aura spiked up tenfold, and Suzaku could swear the room got 20 degrees hotter. "**I. Do. Not. Have. FEELINGS. FOR. YOU.**"

Suzaku chuckled innocently. "Come on, you and I both know you didn't exactly protest after either of those kisses. What's that supposed to mean?"

The fact that Lelouch was steadily reaching for the nearest object was not a good sign. Against his better judgement, Suzaku used his last resort. Otherwise, he wouldn't live through this.

"Let me demonstrate, ok?" Suzaku said, smiling warmly as he brought both hands to the side of the other teen's face. He ignored the searing feeling on his skin. When Suzaku did as promised and kissed him, needless to say, it worked.

The aura died like a flame doused with a bucket of water. To be replaced by a different burning on the amethyst-eyed male's face.

Suzaku stepped back and put his hands in his pocket, looking at the raven that was obviously not pleased. "I just proved my point. You didn't say anything, and you didn't try to push away. You _do_ like kissing me. You MUST have some kind of feelings for me."

"Fuck off," The raven said irately, not looking to the evil athlete.

"Ah, Lulu's feisty," Suzaku said jokingly, getting a rather violent glare.

The raven could only huff in response. He feared if he opened his mouth again, a flood of lesser and greater known obscenities would come out. And the room would be a mess.

"Well, that makes three times I shouldn't have done what I did. Maybe next time we should kiss each other to make it evenཀ" Suzaku said jokingly. He was alarmed when he heard wood breaking and the coffee table in the room lifting from the ground.

"Forget I said thatཀ Anyway, we should probably go now, since you seem ok and all. But then again, you didn't answer my questions."

Apparently Suzaku had a one-track mind. He was still on that subject, after kissing him on his own will. If anything, it was the other way around.

...Wait. Why hadn't he exploited that before? If he didn't want to, he would've just complained himself to the teacher. Lelouch had surely done so. Then again, Mr. Gottwald didn't like him much. That's how he'd gotten a girl's part in the first place.

"Before I do," Lelouch started, smiling devilishly and readying the veil to place over his face, "Answer one question of mine. Why didn't you actively protest? Why only voice it to me? And as I recall, those last two were on your own accord. As were the first, now that I put it in retrospect."

He HAD. Sure, he hadn't told Mr. Gottwald since he had known Lelouch had beat him to it, but that didn't mean he hadn't, right? And the one in the room was his subconscious acting.

Wait, if that was his subconscious...oh man, he was fucked. "I have no idea. Sure, I did nothing about that first one since you'd done it, and I was something close to unconscious in the room, and those last two were on purpose, but that's not meaning anythingཀ"

Lelouch grabbed another suspicious bouquet, this one of yet another variety, and draped the veil over his face, his triumphant smirk masked. "Contemplate the meaning behind all four of those. And also think of which of those 4 was something you should've done. I'll leave you to it."

Although seeming calm now, it was contradicted as he literally threw the door open, the gold colored hinges realigning. The raven really _was_ strong when he was upset...

Suzaku really _did_ have some thinking to do.

~**BREAK~**

Finishing her 3rd ice cream float in a row, Kaguya massaged her temples. Brain freeze was a bitch. Her pain, however, disappeared without a trace at the sight of Lelouch. "LELOUCHཀཀཀཀ"

Her tackle was cut short when both blondes wrapped their arms around her, confining her and allowing no movement. Milly looked up and confirmed that the raven was indeed there. She smiled. "So, how'd it go? I would've snooped but I was stuck making ice cream floats."

Leave it to Milly to be nosy and feel absolutely no shame in it.

Lelouch tossed the bouquet up and caught it, repeating this action and not bothering to answer her as he focused his vision on the disorganized bouquet. Milly changed the subject ruefully and watched the raven as well. "They match your eyes, Luluཀ A perfect shade of lavender with a hint of royal purple."

He cautiously and steadily removed the veil, revealing a deathly stoic expression. He resumed his activities, his eyes dulling as they followed the path of the flowers. Milly was starting to grow worried. Was he even worse than when he went in?

Going along that train of thought, Milly looked around, noticing something important, but her counterpart spoke before her. "What happened to Suzaku?"

The stoic expression slowly crept into a scary smirk, his eyes narrowing and becoming darker with dark delight. "I gave him something to think about."

"What did you say?" Gino inquired further. Something must have went on in there for Suzaku to stay behind in the place the person he was trying to console had retreated to in the first place.

Not that the raven would answer, but he pointed back to the door with his free hand, hoping to sate whatever desires the brunette's friend couldn't resolve from context clues. This was becoming fun. It had seemed ALL odds were against him, but now the cards were dealing in his favor. That left one thought to run freely in his head.

Playing games were so, so very fun. Messing with someone's head was even more riveting.

Kaguya walked over to her play-cousin, who had just exited the other room, and grabbed his wrist. She stared intently at his expression, one she classified into deep contemplation and unsettlement. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"A response."

Kaguya became worried. Her 'cousin' was talkative, whether he was worried, upset, happy as can be or anything else. This must have Suzaku's head in a jumble. After all, with today being his anniversary (she had been snooping around that time) and also a day he had kissed her beloved (just because she could have her dear Lelouch doesn't mean she'd stop loving him) Lulu back. Today must just not be his day.

"To what?" She begged, her peridot eyes shimmering with concern. Suzaku pointed to Lelouch quietly, his gaze intent and starting to sour. Kaguya didn't like the look of that. Was her 'Zaku-tan going to go back to hating her dear Lulu?

Suzaku's facial expression turned from sour to warm-hearted, his arm falling back to his side. "Your answer, Lelouch, is the one that took place in this very room. I should've done that, and deep down I knew that. My mind just decided to take over. And guess what? I have feelings for you too. I've decided on that, and I'm going to accept that I feel something more than friendship for you, but not to the point of love."

Oh God. Someone please tell him Suzaku was kiddingཀ But that meaningful and sincere smile on his face told him that he most certainly was not lying. So it was him that had feelings that shall continue to remain unsaid. At least he didn't love him.

Wait a minute...

DID HE SAY FEELINGS **TOO**?ཀ

Apparently the rest of the room was appalled at the athlete's sudden reasoning. But Lelouch, as Lamperouge, vi Britannia, or whatever name he is forced to assume, did. NOT. Have. FEELINGS. For.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I am so proud of you right nowཀ" Milly yelled, tackling the athlete to the ground.

**~End Chapter~**

**Well, that was unexpected. Even for me. Except Milly's overwhelming proudness, of course.**

**Ok, here's one thing I want to see if you guys noticed. After proofreading one last time, I noticed that Lulu had admitted to have done both the ones Team Matchmaker knew about, and after all three of them had confronted the two as a whole, NONE of them caught it. Did you notice? I didn't myself until this past read, but if I tried to change it, it'd ruin the flow of the whole chapter.**

**Sorry about the breaks being the word now. I had noticed that my new computer made them look nonexistent when I recall typing them and seeing them on my old one.**

**But please review! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Figure it out

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki (the same person as the name in the first chapter obviously), and it's nice to see you either again or for the first time!**

**I write pretty fast, don't I? Fortunately for you guys, I write relatively long chapters (at least long for me).**

**I don't really have anything to say up here that won't spoil the chapter, so enjoy your read!**

**~BREAK~**

There wouldn't be but one day when Milly is happier than she is today. She knew it was a good day to do this party! Team Matchmaker has really sharpened her couple's intuition.

Yes, she said and meant couple's intuition. Why? Because Milly is just that different.

She clung harder to the athlete, knowing full well it may be hurting him by now. "You are just the best! You make me so proud!"

Her teammates laughed softly at their leader. Milly has always been that way. However, she probably increased it tenfold for Suzaku.

Anytime Team Matchmaker was successful, Milly would cling to whoever confessed first, whether it had taken them a day, a week, a month or two, and in one special case, seven months. Neither Shirley nor Gino knew exactly how long it took to get the confession out of one of them, but the latter was starting to grow tired thinking how long it would take the other.

Milly swiftly extended her arm and then pointer finger in the direction of Lelouch, grinning as she tightened her other arm's hold on the brunette. "Your turn!"

If he weren't sure Milly would catch it and throw it back, he would've thrown the bouquet at her that very second. "My turn to do what." He was peeved to the point he didn't even ask, just stated.

"Confess, you silly boy!" Milly chirped, grinning wider. "You two have to have mutual feelings for each other if one confesses!"

Suzaku sighed. "Milly, I don't love him. It's more like a one-sided crush. Just _feelings_, nothing else. Please don't make it out to be more than it is."

Milly nodded in understanding and cheerfully stood and walked back to her spot in the circle. As if anything ever made her unhappy, she wouldn't get her mood even remotely dampened for days to come.

Despite all the happiness going around (well, Milly's because of what he had done and Gino because he was just happy Milly was), Suzaku felt kind of drained now. He didn't think telling the truth (that he had realized not too long ago) would bring such a result. He still loved Euphie, so having slight feelings for someone else without acting on them (he didn't call what he had done 'acting on it') wasn't cheating. Just then he heard the sound of another personalized tone.

'_Dancin' shinzou no Bloody, Ai gouon na neiro wa sei-_' He flipped open his phone and stood, not bothering to turn back to the other house goers or looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

'_HELLO MY ASS SUZAKU! Where in the hell AREN'T you? Your mom wants you home now! And I'm almost tempted to beat the shit out of you!'_

Ah, Kallen. His personal abuser. "Kallen, you know I'm at Milly's. What happened?"

'_You don't need to know what happened! Your mom wants you home and that's final! I'm pulling in front now! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, KURURUGI, BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!'_

Suzaku turned to the group and smiled. "I have to go, guys. Kallen has to pick me up for something. Besides, I need an early start tomorrow since I have plans. I'll tell her you said hi, all right?"

Milly nodded as representative, seeing as the others were rendered speechless since Kallen was easy to hear when she yelled. "All right! Have fun with whatever you have planned! And don't forget, our school has that play day after tomorrow!"

The raven's eyes widened. _The play_. He still had to kiss that bastard two more times! 'I hate my life,' Lelouch lamented inwardly, drooping his head.

'_GET YOUR ASS __**OUT HERE NOW KURURUGI!**__'_

"Oh, shit...Bye, you guys! See you tomorrow, if Kallen doesn't run me over before then." With that, Suzaku ran quickly out the door.

Milly felt compelled to yell, so she point in the direction ran and slammed her other hand on the ground, which was muffled by the carpet. "Go get your man, Lulu!"

"You MUST be kidding. He's not 'my man', nor will he ever be." Lelouch huffed, making good use of air quotes.

Oblivious or just refusing to listen, Milly continued. "Hurry, before he leaves!"

Cue return of the killer aura.

"I refuse to follow that bastard, and you can't make me." All kidding from Milly had ceased there. Gino and Shirley had even cringed.

Lelouch killed his less-than-imaginary aura, sighing and going towards the other room. "I'm changing out of this dress. It's outlived whatever usefulness it had."

This was one time Milly was not compelled to stop him. She knew when to stop playing around, and now was that time. She may love to mess around with all her friends, but there were those times when she felt the juvenile demeanor fall off of them. Not that Lelouch really had one to begin with. He was always a serious guy. She never could deter him from that.

By the time she had finished her little inward rant, Lelouch had just come out of the room from changing. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Milly. You too, Shirley and Gino."

Milly sighed. Her party had gotten broken up all because of something she personally enjoyed. Not to say she didn't have fun. Too bad she vowed to only have a grown-up night once a year.

Milly got to her knees and kissed Gino's cheek, receiving a rose red blush from the other. "Well, I'm going to bed. Gino, be a dear and drive Shirley home, and Lulu if you see him on the way. It's not safe for anyone to be walking."

The blond, in return, held a shy thumbs up and stood with his counterpart and fellow teammate. "Sure. Come on, Shirley! We've got an extra person to take."

Shirley stretched and grinned. "All right! Should I wait for you?" Gino switched glances from the walking girl to Shirley and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there before you miss me! Catch Lulu for me, will you?"

The redhead nodded happily and trotted out the door. Gino turned to his other friend and called out to her. "Milly."

Milly turned around, a neutral look on her face. "Yes, Gino?"

"How do you propose we get it out of him? How long do you think this will take?"

Milly chuckled softly and shook her head knowingly. "All in due time, Gino. If the play doesn't get through to him, Team Matchmaker is going back to work, got it?"

Gino grinned his trademark grin and winked to her. "Yeah, I got it! Hey, come here!"

Milly quietly shuffled to Gino, looking up slightly since he was noticeably taller. "Yeah?"

Gino looked the side for a split second and grabbed Milly's arms the next. He swallowed and blushed, fully directing his gaze to the side. "I...um..."

Milly tiptoed slightly and gave him a quick kiss, grinning as if her cheery demeanor never subsided. "I love you too!"

Shirley burst back in with a avidly protesting Lelouch in her wake. "I got him, Gino! We gotta...Ah, Gino, I _knew_ you still loved her."

Gino whipped around and blushed brighter than before, trying to hide a grinning Milly's face from view. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! Oh man, here I come!"

Gino ran after Shirley, who dragged her unwilling participant yet again, and gave a quick wave and farewell to Milly. She waved back and looked to the ground. She traced a heart in the ground with her heel. "Now I wonder when we'll hear _them_ say that..."

**~BREAK~**

"You must be kidding! You don't expect me to do this, do you?"

"_Lelouch, you're my brother! You just have to help me out! Please? For your dear sister?"_

Lelouch sighed. Euphie really wanted a lot from him. But wanting him to go help her _boyfriend_ shop for gifts? Even if he was just helping carry it all, shouldn't he know what to get her? He wasn't anyone's lackey. "Euphie, what if I have plans today? Did you consider that?"

Euphie whined. _"But Lelouch! You just have to! Suzaku tends to buy a lot of things for me, whether I want him to or not, and I don't want him over exerting himself just to make me happy! You don't want me to return to a exhausted boyfriend tomorrow, do you?"_

"What makes you think I care?" Lelouch spat back. Honestly, after yesterday, he didn't think he'd be forced to deal with that jock before tomorrow. This was working his nerves.

"_I actually think you don't, but can't you grant me this teensy little favor? I'll do whatever you want when I get back for however long you want me to!~"_

The raven sighed again. "Fine. I'll hold you to that. But I'm only going with him once. If he makes another round of presents, he's on his own."

Euphie nearly shrieked. _"Don't let him do that! If it gets to the point where you two can't carry anymore, find your way to stop him!"_

At that, the raven almost chuckled, adjusting his glasses so they glinted deviously. That was a viable excuse to just hurt him without consequences. "All right then."

Euphie picked up the devilishly planning tone and protested. _"Lelouch, you better not-"_ He clamped the phone shut before she could say more. He had a world of pain in store for his sister's boyfriend. He had to fight the near maniacal laugh welling up in his chest while he dialed the number Euphie had given after first asking him to do this. He cleared his throat and put his ear to the receiver.

"_Hello?"_ Although he had picked up, Lelouch hesitated, constantly trying to run by in his head WHY exactly he was doing this. Before the other had a chance to repeat himself, Lelouch spoke. "Suzaku."

"_Oh, hi! I was wondering why I didn't recognize this number. Euphie must have given it to you. What do you need?"_ The brunette replied happily.

Ugh. It was this amount of cheeriness that first got Lelouch to detest the other in the first place. He was better off when the brunette despised him. "Euphie wants me to help you carry the gifts you get her. She knows how you go overboard, so she _suggested_ I help you." Lelouch stressed, knowing full well he was practically forced but tried to sound like he was doing this to be nice.

Not hardly.

"_That's kind of you, Lelouch, but I don't need you to help. She's my girlfriend and it is my sole responsibility-"_

"She also wants me to make sure you don't go for another round or overexert yourself," Lelouch interrupted, tightening his grip on his phone in mild irritation. He did NOT want any ranting about it's his duty just because the two of them are considerably closer than him just being her brother. He wasn't in the mood. His day had taken a turn for the worse...

"_All right, all right. I'm still at my house, so just come on by and I'll see you when you get here!"_ Before Lelouch could protest, the athlete hung up. Hmpf. For someone that was so cheery, he didn't have enough common courtesy to say bye to someone he had a supposed crush on. Lelouch stiffened at the thought. That had made his day 10 percent worse.

Walking to the door, Lelouch glanced behind him, almost positive there was another pair of footsteps. "Where are you going, Lelouch?"

He kept walking. He had no reason to tell C.C. his every task, and he wouldn't start now. "Should I tell Nunally that you're leaving?"

He made no sound other than the click of the lock and the opening of the door. When he stepped out the doorway, C.C. sent back one last comment. "I'll assume the worst if you come back exhausted from your day with Suzaku."

He shouldn't even be surprised she knew. And despite the many implications that sentence contained, he decided to be the bigger person and remain stoic.

**~BREAK~**

"Oh, you're here! Good. I almost got worried you'd ditched me or something," Suzaku yelled upon the raven's arrival.

"Listen here, I know you 'like' me and all, but-" Suzaku laughed at this, stopping the raven cold. "No I don't!"

This left Lelouch stunned. "Then...what were the theatrics for?"

Suzaku placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Had you fooled, didn't I? I never thought anything could fool you. But that's exactly what they were: theatrics! I'm a good actor, you know."

"Then those...things that happened yesterday...?"

Suzaku smirked proudly. "Practice. I've got to do it twice tomorrow. Gotta get used to the feel of it, you know? Now Milly won't bother us anymore since she's convinced you'll confess after that play anyway."

Lelouch sighed with relief. His day had gotten 15 percent better. Although he wasn't too happy that something that small got past him, he was glad it was all a lie. As long as the brunette didn't plan on 'practicing' today, Lelouch's day wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"You ready to go?" Suzaku inquired, snapping the intellectual out of his train of thought. He looked up to see the brunette sorting out his wallet for final preparation while taking a momentary glance his way every now and then.

"Sure, let's go. How far is this place?" Lelouch asked. The athlete merely pointed towards the urban part of the city. Considering the amount of time it would take to get there, Lelouch already felt his legs weaken and groaned. "You want me to walk into town? All the way over there?"

Suzaku chuckled. "Sure. That...or this." Once again, the raven found himself being scooped up and carried by the athlete.

If it weren't for the fact that both he and the person carrying him were guys, he might've taken him up on his offer. Since that was most certainly not the case, the raven practically punched his carrier in the head. "Bull. You are not carrying me. As if it wasn't traumatizing that you carried me to school and you insist that you carry me again? Not on your life. Let me down this instant."

Suzaku did as he was told and lowered him, keeping the arm behind his back in place as he tended to more important matters like the new bump on his head. "You know more than one language. _Surely_ you should be able to say no in one of them."

It was true. He knew English, French, and Japanese enough to hold a conversation in either. Lelouch just decided to be difficult and use that warrant to hurt Suzaku that he got from Euphie. "However many languages I know and what I know how to say in them is none of your business. I'm sure Euphie told you which ones too, didn't she?"

"Only because she speaks the same ones. Now come on! We're wasting time," Suzaku said, jogging in place from the impatience.

When Lelouch stood in the same place, Suzaku sighed heavily. "You're making it hard for me to not continue hating you. I'm _trying_ to be nice, since hating you will get us nowhere."

"Just know if you go on without me, I'm going back home and burying that promise in the dirt," Lelouch said, obstinance strong.

Suzaku smiled deviously and waved. "Go buy a shovel then. Bye!" With that, he took off.

Lelouch couldn't really say he was surprised, but at the rate Suzaku was running, he felt a headache coming on when he thought of how much he'd have to run just to have him in sight's range. "Damn it..."

At least he could take a pretty good guess where Suzaku was going...right?

**~BREAK~**

"I should make you bleed...for doing that..to me," Lelouch breathed out, winded. He ran most of the way here, and that was NOT a pleasurable experience.

"Oh come on, Lulu, a little exercise won't kill you! I think it was a very enriching experience for you. Plus it probably increased your lung capacity," Suzaku said cheerfully, ignoring the death glare he received.

"Shut it. I have no breath to talk right now. I'm not even going to attempt to oppress you for a good two minutes," Lelouch said breathlessly. And with that statement, Suzaku formed an evil plan.

A ghost of a devious smile playing on his lips, the brunette steadily ran a finger under the raven's chin. "Is that so? Then you'll be less opposed to this than normal?"

Lelouch shuddered. He didn't know or care what the athlete was up to, but he surely didn't want to be a part of it. He raised his head and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut at the sight of said athlete approaching him. Or, more specifically, his face coming closer. He did not like that one bit.

"You can't deny it much longer, Lulu..." Suzaku said seductively, putting his hands on the sides of the other's face. Lelouch cringed immediately. "Don't...don't touch me!"

Suzaku grinned slyly. "Fine. See you next fall!" As soon as he finished that sentence, he pushed Lelouch through the jeweler's door. Which conveniently was 'push' instead of 'pull'.

"Ouch..." Lelouch growled through clenched teeth, rubbing his head and adjusting his glasses at the same time.

"Lamperouge." A voice called suddenly, apparently not happy to see him. He looked towards the cashier's counter to see a silver-haired woman with her hair in a ponytail rather scantily clad in a low-cut blouse and short shorts. "Ah, Ms. Viletta. How nice to see you, my old gym teacher, once more."

"Get off my floor," Viletta remarked bitterly. Yep, definitely not happy to see him. Lelouch did as she said and dusted himself off as well, adjusting his glasses once more. "I had no idea you were in the jewelers business."

Viletta sighed and glared at him with golden eyes. "I didn't know you were gay. But we learn something new every day, don't we, Lamperouge."

Lelouch almost blushed at the implication. "Ms. Viletta, you are sorely mistaken. I am not-"

It was now that Suzaku chose to follow the raven. "Hello, Lulu! I trust that you emerged unscathed from your tumble?"

"And with Kururugi, no less," Viletta added, almost laughing. "I had no idea you were bi, Kururugi."

Suzaku turned and snickered in his hand rather loudly. "I'm not bi! And it's nice to see you too, Tall, Dark, and Spicy!"

"Don't start with me, Kururugi. Not unless you want me to castrate you. Now what the fuck do you want?" Viletta growled out.

Suzaku turned back to her and pulled out his wallet. "I'm here to buy something or Euphie!"

Viletta laughed haughtily. "So you finally got with that pink-haired Britannia girl! I didn't think you had the guts. How long has it been, 6 months?"

"A year," Suzaku admitted proudly. "And we're going strong!"

Viletta cracked a fox-like grin. "And you're cheating with Lamperouge, daring to come buy her a gift. You're damn underhanded."

"Ms. Nu, that's not what Suzaku nor Zero said!" A man, wearing a red headband over short brown hair, sporting a yellow dress shirt and a black tie, yelled to Viletta.

Viletta scoffed. "Ohgi, what in the world do you want? Don't you have customers? And stop calling the brat Zero, the Black Knights disbanded years ago."

Black Knights? Where had Suzaku heard that name before...Oh yeah, Kallen said it was a chess team they had back in middle school. But Zero? That was either an egotistical or terribly inferior guise. Considering it's Lelouch, it's probably the former. The man called Ohgi walked over and placed his hands firmly by his sides, even though his reprimanding expression was wavering. "I'm used to it. But they're obviously not together! Which reminds me, why are you both here? Last time I checked, you two despised each other."

Suzaku spoke first. "I'm shopping for Euphie! And she wanted Lelouch to help me!"

Viletta snickered. "And so begins your little play date. I didn't think you had it in you, Lamperouge. You always seemed to shy from relationships. That's why I thought you said what you did to Kouzuki."

Ohgi spoke up when he saw Lelouch twitch and pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're annoying him with your constant relationship talk! Whether he's gay or not, I can't say, but he couldn't be with Suzaku!"

"Can you just get the jewelry and get out of here before I get in a full-fledged argument?" Viletta practically yelled.

"Ohgi, I know what I want! Come over here so I can buy it!" Suzaku called from over at the jewelry display. They honestly hadn't noticed he moved.

"Right away! Sorry!" Ohgi said, trotting over to the display to ring up the purchase.

Viletta resisted the urge to scoff and settled for rolling her eyes, directing her attention to Lelouch. "So if what Ohgi says is true, why are you anywhere near him? Surely it can't just be because your sister asked you to. You're much more stubborn than that."

Lelouch crossed his arms. "If you must know, she said she'd do whatever I want for however long when she got back in town tomorrow."

Viletta rolled her eyes again. It was obvious she didn't buy it. "It's never that easy for you. You have another motive."

"What possible motives could I have to follow that bastard around?" Lelouch said angrily, his calm expression turning to that of a scowl. Viletta stared in his eyes for what seemed like forever, as it felt to Lelouch because he didn't like the smile creeping onto her face.

"I know why. It's just like the same case when I got you to confess to the green-haired girl. You're in denial!" Viletta said finally, grinning like a madwoman.

At this implication, Lelouch turned white. For one, how did she know he once had feelings for C.C. (Which he didn't know where they came from, seeing as how she was insufferable and annoyed him to no end, calling herself a good influence)? For two, if he had feelings for _anyone_, wouldn't he know it?

Before Viletta could officially call him out on it, Suzaku trotted back over with Ohgi following him cautiously. "I got it! Do you wanna see it, Lulu?"

"I'll see it eventually," Lelouch reasoned, turning his head.

"Aw, why can't Lulu look at me when he says that?" Suzaku teased cutely. Instead of a response, Lelouch merely glared (rather fiercely).

"He's in denial and he knows it. That's why he can't stand to look at you," Viletta added knowingly, a devious grin on her face.

"Ms. Nu, have we not just been through this?" Ohgi said worriedly.

"Stuff it, Ohgi. I wanna see what happens. That is, if Kururugi is brave to do anything or Lamperouge is brave enough to admit it," Viletta replied with distaste, her grin died down to only a sly smirk.

Lelouch turned his head to Viletta, scowling once more. "If there was something to admit, would I say it? You said I'm 'in denial', after all. I think it generally means you won't admit it at all."

"You've always been a haughty talkative bastard, Lamperouge. You're afraid, though."

Lelouch's face twisted to that of psychotic humor, inaudible laughter shaking him. "Me, scared? I don't know the meaning. Are you willing to prove it? I welcome you to try, Ms. Viletta."

"You know I saw what went on outside. I may not have heard much, but you writhed like a little bitch. So you are, my point stands," Viletta argued.

"You disturb me very much," Lelouch growled out, his laughter subsiding.

Suzaku pouted dramatically. "But you won't look at me! Do you know how sad that makes me?"

"You sicken me," Lelouch said, still not looking the brunette's way.

Suzaku shook with laughter for a split second then looked to the bespectacled teen before him. "Would you like me to kiss it all better?"

That caught Lelouch's attention well enough, Viletta deviously noted, as seen when he finally looked to the brunette, a spooked look on his face. "Excuse me? I don't-"

But he was a few seconds too late.

Needless to say, Viletta almost burst out laughing at the red color Lelouch turned and did when Ohgi turned halfway the same color.

The woman was bound to be blue in a minute.

Suzaku stepped back and snickered at the length of the frown that was now on his victim's face. If this were a cartoon, Suzaku would've bet all his money that it'd go off of Lelouch's face.

And Suzaku had _a lot_ of money. His family was, safely said, loaded.

"I'm sure you're better now, Lulu!" Suzaku said finally, breaking the silence (aside from Viletta's died down chuckles that were starting to turn her a different color). Lelouch was ready to kill him, to say the least. So he did what was expected.

The unexpected. He smiled like a child that's just been given a hug and a bucket of candy.

"I hate you! And I want to kill you!" Lelouch said, cheery look still on his face. And with the sickly sweet tone, Suzaku was officially scared.

Lelouch smiled wider. "And now I'm going to hurt you!" Before Suzaku could even think of what to say, he was kneed in the stomach. Very hard. Lelouch hurt his own knee doing that.

Viletta snickered again, the other color disappearing. "Missed _it_ by that much."

Suzaku strained a chuckle. "That was supposed to hurt?"

"Please don't talk to me!" Lelouch said cheerier and louder than necessary. With that, he let his expression turn to deep and concentrated hate and stormed out the door, cracking the glass as he forcefully pushed through the pull side of the door and actually getting through. The hinges, obviously, were mostly broken.

Suzaku let out a pained breath and shivered. "I think he ruptured my stomach."

Viletta breathed after all her laughter then started laughing again. "You shouldn't have been so forward. That's what you get!"

"You practically encouraged it, so I did! I wasn't being forward!" Suzaku yelled in his defense.

**~BREAK~**

Lelouch traced his lips with his fingers tentatively. That time made him feel weird. Like the first time weird. Bad weird.

Actually, they ALL made him feel bad weird. So this one made him feel worse weird.

He kept his fingertips there the whole time, like he missed it for some reason. Why was this happening?

He let out a small but annoyed sigh. The first, he was nervous because it was his first. He was supposed to be nervous. Everyone was. Now he was nervous and he had no reason. He did _not_ handle nervousness well. He handled it the same way as anger, because eventually they'd be one in the same.

Suzaku could attest to that in a heartbeat. Whether his 'nervousness' hurt him or not.

"Hey Lelouch..." A scratchy voice called out. Ah, that must be him now. "Let's head to the next store. We're wasting time here."

"I hope you're happy," Lelouch stated absently. Suzaku shrugged and ran down the sidewalk towards another store. However, Lelouch made no effort to follow him and resumed his previous activity. It was weird Suzaku had not found it strange.

"Dude, you better get moving or you'll be playing the guessing game!"

Lelouch brushed stray locks from his face and sighed, shuffling in the direction of the athlete. "We can't all be exercise freaks like you, Suzaku."

Was he _really_ in denial...?

**~End Chapter~**

**Love me? I hope so. If not don't tell me. I don't like being unloved.**

**Someone said they wanted to see the killer aura again, and I granted their request! So be happy!**

**Ok. I think HGITWINQ is ending in maybe 2 to 4 chapters. I don't know. The play might be next chapter. It may be chapter after next, but I doubt it.**

**Don't you love Viletta and her knowing bitchiness? I like her, even if she is oh-so-negative. And Ohgi's so innocent!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the lyrics for Euphie calling came from Hitomi no Tsubasa (3****rd**** opening for CG) and Kallen's came from Zetsubou Billy (Death Note ending). I like doing personalized tones *giggle***

**Thank you all for the reviews and story faves! Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki, out~!**


	8. I Don't Think That's Acting

**Hi, Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki here. Now I know it's been nearly 2 months and some of you want to kill me. Rightfully so. But I had an assignment I had to finish for school (which is August 9****th****) and I temporarily forgot about my stories. I'm sure you think that's a load of bull seeing as I made a new story. It was a quick thing. But yep, 2 months...Sorry about that. I've actually had a lot of this chapter done for a while, and I finished it just today (I think). So I may or may not have been stalling. But it's updated now, and I'm gonna be a sophomore in high school this year and I'm taking a college level class, so I'll try to squeeze what time I have into writing it.**

**Please enjoy. I think you **_**may**_** like it. Now excuse me while I go make up for my days of not watching anime or reading fics.**

**Standard disclaimer is here.**

**~BREAK~**

"Oh, come on, Lulu, it won't be _that_ bad! It's just a play! After that, I won't hang out with you any more," Suzaku reasoned.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Lelouch replied angrily. Suzaku sighed heavily, a nervous laugh finding its way out. Suzaku just didn't know how to deal with him.

Then he hatched an idea. "Do you want to be friends instead? That would work too! I'd only come around when you need me," he said happily.

Lelouch crossed his arms and frowned. Friendship wasn't what he had. Not even acquaintance. He just wanted to go back to hating him and move on with his life before this play. "That is NOT what I want from you."

"_Because you want something more_."

"Huh?" Lelouch asked himself out loud, blinking in confusion. "Suzaku, did you say something?"

"Not just now, why?" Suzaku asked with concern. Lelouch threaded his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm just going crazy."

"_You're head over heels for him, and can't even tell him."_

"All right, someone's talking to me and I can't see them," Lelouch growled out. What the hell was talking to him?

"_Just me!"_ Just like that, a little fairy-sized girl popped onto Lelouch's shoulder. Strange, she looked a lot like...

"Milly? What happened to– Suzaku, do you see anything on my shoulder?" Lelouch asked in disbelief, pointing to the little Milly fairy.

Suzaku stared at him incredulously. "There's supposed to be something there?"

"No, I'm just crazy," Lelouch said in defeat, dropping his head. _"You're not crazy! You're just dreaming! Now wake up and tell Suzaku you love him!"_

At that moment Lelouch's eyes shot open. He was...dreaming that?

He sighed dejectedly and sat up. "That was one strange dream. But why would Milly say what she did? Maybe it's just because she's Milly...I don't know anything anymore...Suzaku, you idiot."

"Thinking about your sister's boyfriend are you?" C.C. remarked, twisting around in the desk chair to make it spin.

"C.C...you remember that day 2 years ago when I confessed to you?" Lelouch asked lowly, looking to the bedside table to find his glasses.

"Yes, why do you ask that now? Are you still in love with me?" C.C. asked, her amber eyes glimmering with confusion. Lelouch almost laughed, she looks concerned. "I just want to know what was wrong with my head then."

C.C. smirked, draping her pigtails over the back of the chair when she rested her head on it to look to her friend. "I should be asking you. I didn't mean to make you feel the way you did, but you got over it pretty quick. You know you've become more like a brother to me."

"Please. Like I need _another_ sister. I've got one hundred already," Lelouch said jokingly, a faint smile on his face. C.C. smiled contentedly. "Come here."

Lelouch uncovered himself and stepped out of the bed, walking over to her. "What do you want, C.C.? Want to make fun of my indecisiveness to my face?"

"Please. We had a moment and you know it," C.C. said, smiling deviously as she watched a small blush creep onto the raven's face. She had to cover her mouth with both hands to prevent the laugh.

"C.C., I repeat, what's so important that I had to leave the comfort of my bed?" Lelouch asked with distaste. It went away when C.C. stared at him upside down and put her hands on his face. "You know, I hardly ever see you without your glasses any more..."

"Is there something you want?" Lelouch asked while glaring. C.C. remained indifferent, or just chose to ignore it. She chuckled and stood up, her back still to him and her head still upside down, and kissed him. He was surprised, if nothing else.

She sat back down as quick as she got up, a satisfied smile on her face. She stared knowingly at her victim, enjoying every second the wide eyes and blush were part of his expression. "There. Now, I things don't work out with Suzaku, you can't say you've only kissed guys. Or just one guy."

Lelouch's blush grew tenfold and he covered his face with one hand. He hadn't thought into that. Up until now, he had only had kissed with a guy. Since no one really questioned it, he didn't think hard about it. But that was so embarrassing. He looked away shyly. "Um...thanks."

"No problem Lulu. I'd do it again, but apparently you're reserved already. Guess I was wrong when I said I couldn't see you that way. A _kiss_ can really change things, can't they?" C.C. asked knowingly, purposely targeting that particular subject because it applied to her companion.

"I will admit," Lelouch started, brushing the hair from his eyes and rubbing them, "It can change a few things."

"Like whether you hate or love the person giving them to you?" C.C. asked in feigned innocence.

"I'd advise you not go there, C.C." Lelouch said with a warning glare. With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards his closet. "I'm taking a shower, then I'm leaving. I have to go to the school."

"I always knew Lulu was _in the closet_," C.C. said jokingly, pointing to the closet Lelouch was steadily heading towards.

"I want to know why you are still here, in more ways than one. When did you decide to stay in my house anyway?" Lelouch asked, exasperated.

C.C. snickered. "Because. Nunally is home schooled, and because of that, this is my home. Besides, V.V. can handle himself, if he and Mao don't kill each other, anyway."

"Leave it to you to leave your little brother in a house with your stalker," Lelouch remarked, ignoring the rare glare he only got when he implied any relationship besides friendship between her and Mao. Honestly, if she didn't like him, why were they even friends? But then again, he'd have to figure that out for him and C.C. before anyone else.

"V.V. is a capable young man. He doesn't need his older sister taking care of him," C.C. reasoned. Lelouch snickered. "C.C., he's 12."

C.C. huffed. "I told you he's 15 and he's short for his age. You thought I was 17 but you were surprised when I told you I was 20. Tell me, why is it my family throws you off only by 3 years?"

She was already too late. Lelouch had shut the door behind him. C.C. was close to being upset. "Lelouch..."

**~BREAK~**

"Glad you could make it, Lulu!" Milly said with vigor. "It's time to get into costume. It's a dress rehearsal after all! You only have a few hours."

"All right. I'll go get changed," Lelouch said calmly. He turned on his heel and headed towards the backstage dressing room.

When he got there, he heard faint voices coming from the other side. Someone was in there...He decided to take the Milly approach and put his ear towards the door. "Oh, Euphie, how I've missed you. Did you enjoy the presents?"

Well, now it was obvious who was in there now. His sister and her boyfriend. "Yes, yes! I felt like there were enough to swim in! And you didn't go around my rule! You look refreshed."

"Seeing you can do that to me," Suzaku said lovingly. Lelouch felt like gagging. This was way too romantic for his tastes. He urged his hand toward the doorknob when he heard his name mentioned.

"Oh, and Suzaku? What happened with Lulu? Has he said anything to you about it?" About what, Lelouch wondered. There wasn't anything she was keeping from him that Suzaku knew, was there?

"Him? Yes, there's heavy implication he may be in love with me, but I have no way on knowing. He may be easily infuriated, but he's subtle with his feelings. He does blush every now and then, so one could only guess how deep," Suzaku said, distraught.

They were plotting against him too? Suzaku must have accidentally led her in...Great, now he has to be able to tell everyone he has no feelings...and his contact issues. At the rate that Lelouch _tried_ (emphasis on tried since he knew lots of touchy people) to shy from contact, one would take him for a mysophobic.

"But strangely, I don't mind," Suzaku said contentedly. Lelouch's ear twitched and he leaned more on the door. "That guy has always been hateful toward me. It's good to see him feeling positive towards me. Even if I don't feel the same way, I'm glad he's not afraid to try loving someone not in his family."

Lelouch twitched, but if you looked closely, a smile could be seen on his face. He didn't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment. But it made him strangely feel...calm. All right, what was he on now?

"Should I? If he loves you, he's going to hate me..." Euphie said sadly. She wasn't thinking of breaking up with Suzaku, was she? He didn't want her being lonely just because of feelings they think he has.

"We know you're out there, Lelouch," they called in unison. Lelouch bit his thumb and remained quiet. He heard slight clicking. Before he could take evasive action, the door was yanked open by Euphie, making him fall into the room. He blushed in shame. How could he have been discovered?

"I know what you're thinking, brother. Milly's voice carries pretty far. We heard her say you were here. You didn't hear anything you weren't supposed to," Euphie said, a smile covering any wary emotions she may have had. Despite the fact that they were close family, Lelouch couldn't easily tell when she had something planned. She was, however, a terrible liar. She had to have been telling the truth.

"I'd like not to know what I did hear anymore, but that can't be changed. What do _I_ have to do with your relationship?" Lelouch huffed, remaining on the now comfortable carpeted floor he had so gracelessly fallen on. Suzaku resisted a laugh. "Virtually nothing. At least not to me. What threat could you pose?"

Lelouch blinked in confusion. So they _weren't_ contemplating a break-up just so Lelouch wouldn't hate Euphie for an indeterminable amount of time (Lelouch was good, and I mean _good_, at holding grudges)? What was that entire conversation about?

"If you don't know," Euphie remarked, "then that's what you get for snooping." Lelouch was starting to think Euphie wasn't as peppy and dense as she appeared. And she gave off a misleading appearance to make one think just that.

"Your so-called boyfriend has tried to dissuade me to be less hateful in more _physical_ ways, and you don't care? What kind of girlfriend are you to not care that your lover has been cavorting around with another male the entire time of your absence?" Lelouch said as calmly as he could, though obviously not working. Lelouch was about as harmless as acid right now.

"You hadn't been actively complaining until now. One would call that a _snitch_. Just because I know you have feelings for me and neither I nor my girlfriend could give two damns about it doesn't mean you can change it, Lamperouge," Suzaku said haughtily, tone bitter and expression that of cunning.

"Suzaku, be nice. That was uncalled for," Euphie warned softly. Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe so. Sorry, Euphie."

"You idiot."

Both Suzaku and Euphie looked to the raven with puzzled looks on their faces. "You are such an idiot," he repeated, more venomous than the last. He balled his fists, clenching them tighter at every passing second. His face showed no anger, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "No, I withdraw that somewhat. I'M the idiot. There are so many signs. Gradually enjoying those wretched kisses of yours. Being able to stand being in the same room with you, which I couldn't from day one. Missing your company, though that is quickly fleeting. And to top of this sweetly baked cake, I have a dream."

Euphie took a few steps toward her brother, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. She was stopped almost reflexively, his hand catching hers before she even knew it. "A dream! And you know what happened! It told me the ONE thing I can never accept. The one thing I never thought would ever happen. No one did, really. My own mind couldn't process it. But it told me those wretched words. I was in love. How, I asked myself, could I be in love? Much less to some overly compassionate, mentally deficient, sport obsessed, overly trusting, not truly hateful brunette. The one that stand before me. I have reached true insanity. This stupid heart of mine playing tricks and whatnot. Well, I am folding my hand! This game of poker is over, all bets called off, and the final king of hearts played. King of foolish hearts, no less..."

'Does he _breathe_?' Suzaku asked himself. But there were more obviously pressing matters. "I'm going to get changed. Do NOT speak to me while you are not in character," He did something akin to throwing when he shoved Euphie's hand away, going to the room within the room to change.

Euphie nipped at her fingers in worry. She sighed, a displeased look on her face, and looked to Suzaku finally. "Why is he like this? All I did was try to help. Did I do wrong?"

The two contemplated a better way to go about the situation, not noticing the time passing until Lelouch made his presence known from departing the other room. "Euphie, attach these to my ends. Milly said the hair should be as long as possible, and without this, I'd be suspected."

Euphie wanted to act like she usually would and openly admire the beautiful hair that would soon be in her brother's own and the lavender ribbons that were already attached to the ebony tresses. Seeing as this was far from usual, she did as instructed, not uttering a sound.

Suzaku did not pick up on that same hint. "Hey, Lulu, don't-" The glare he received cut him short. "Not a word."

"Lelouch," the brunette started seriously, "I want to know what you find so wrong about this whole thing. Why is it troubling that you're in love, not including the detail that it's me, but still. Is being in love so bad for you?"

"Shut up, Suzaku," Lelouch practically yelled. "This disgusting fallacy of a relationship–no, I relinquish that and say bond, is going to end the same way it started. You have no further say in the goings on."

Lelouch shot one last threatening glare and stormed away, breaking the last thread of Suzaku's patience. "Lelouch, listen to me!" He lunged out and grabbed the other's wrist, stopping his hasty retreat.

"I want to know why you're-" Suzaku now stopped at the borderline vacant look the other was giving him. "My Lord, what are you doing? Have I done wrong?"

Euphie blinked. Was Lelouch acting in character? There were no lines in that general area anywhere in the play. Euphie chuckled lightly at the thought. Leave it to Lelouch to be so knowledgeable about something, he could make something from nothing of it. She admired his wit most of all her brother's traits.

"Lelouch, do not play dumb. I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer it," Suzaku said, glaring angrily. Lelouch chuckled lightly, almost like...a female. "My Lord, you are mistaken. Your question went unfinished, and it shall go unanswered. You're such a silly man, Lord Shinomura."

"We are not on stage, Lelouch! Stop toying with me!" Suzaku barked, more irritated by the second. 'Can't this bastard just be honest with me FOR ONCE?' he yelled in thought.

"Ah, My Lord. I see the problem. This lateness is getting to you. You've always been a punctual man. That wretch you call a fiancee just lets you kill off time without so much as a regret. The last time was her fault, and I'm sure she held you up once more. You're late for your short address in the square. It's best you hurry," Lelouch concluded, shooing him with a sly look on his face.

Suzaku knew a hopeless case when he saw it, so he politely grabbed Euphie's hand and gestured out the door. "Come on, Euphie. Milly's probably chewing off her fingers by now with anticipation."

Euphie adjusted her costume, a bright orange and yellow kimono that was drooped down to her shoulders and a shining teal obi, and walked at the athlete's pull. She sent back a polite wave and closed the door.

Lelouch put in his contacts and adjusted his vision to the new aid. "Stupid me. My mind is subconsciously dead set on the idea, my heart has no idea what to do, and my body wants to kill everyone responsible." Actually, his body wanted the mind and heart to either agree or fuck off to let it do what it wants, but Lelouch was civilized. He'd never say that. Out loud, anyway.

Lelouch fluttered out his artificial hair, which swept down to past his waistline, and adjusted the cravat-like attachment on the dress to make it convincingly appear to make him a rather well-endowed female. Honestly, if they wanted one of those, they could have chosen Milly or Kallen, but Milly was the narrator and Kallen was Suzaku's character's close-minded and sour but loyal servant. "This is bound to fail. I'm a male, for Christ's sake."

He opened the door and stepped out, closing the door silently behind him.

**~BREAK~**

"Good luck, Euphie. You ready to put on a good play?" Suzaku asked cheerfully.

Euphie nodded and closed the fan she was required to have. "Yes, but...good luck kiss, please?"

Suzaku tilted her head upwards with his hand and smiled contentedly. "You shouldn't have even asked."

Before they were granted such an opportunity, however, Suzaku was kicked in the side the moment the two's lips had touched. "Hold it, Suzaku Casanova. The only female, which is growing less and less questionable, you're sucking face with is Lamperouge. Keep your lips off your girlfriend for a few hours. Afterwards, I don't give a flying fuck what you do."

Suzaku gave an exaggerated retching sound, although the way she had said it all had made him queasy. "Gosh, Kallen, when you put it that way, it almost makes me never want to kiss again. But seriously, why are you trying to dictate whether I kiss my girlfriend?"

"I don't give a damn whether you do, but not now. This frog isn't turning into a prince by an actual female's hand tonight. Like I said, after this horrific play is over, you can molest her or whatever you two do. You could even fuck the daylights out of 'Yoko' for all the damn I give," Kallen spat rather vulgarly.

Euphie turned as pink as her hair and Suzaku turned a little pink himself. "Kallen! I do not molest Euphie. And that last part isn't even something I'd consider, let alone go on!"

Kallen pulled him back to her by his collar and looked to him disbelievingly from the side. "Don't you act like the thought of Lamperouge getting intimate with you in some way and writhing like a little bitch from the force hadn't even _begun_ to cross your mind."

Suzaku turned white. Other than the fact that she sounded slightly like Viletta had yesterday, Suzaku tried his damned hardest to not put thought into _anything_ Kallen said, much less put stock into it. "Kallen, please, no more."

"There'll be a day you'll get that stubborn bastard to use that three-word line, be it serious or not. You and Lamperouge have a connection, and _he_ knows it," Kallen stated finally, straightening her posture and letting go of Suzaku.

When Kallen left, Suzaku fell to the ground in depression. "That made me uncomfortable," he uttered softly.

Euhpie blushed and pointed her fan at him. "You mean down there?" Suzaku fell on his face, rolling over and looking at her in both embarrassment and mortification. "Euphie, no! Don't tell me you and Kallen have similar interests!"

Euphie rolled her eyes to the side in thought. "I do admit the thought of you together has crossed my mind a time or two..."

Suzaku once again fell on his face to the floor. Euphie shrieked in alarm. "But, but! It wasn't serious, more like a tiny bit above idle chat!"

Suzaku continued to lay on the floor. Maybe this was a nightmare, and he'd wake up in a few minutes. His girlfriend, being Lelouch's sister, pictured the two of them as a _couple_.

Things could only get worse for Suzaku from here. Especially if Euphie was not opposed to the fact that Lelouch might be in love and was prepared to end it slowly just so her brother could be happy.

Euphie was too nice a person.

His negative train of thought was broken when Milly called out. "Where is he? Where are the both of them, for the record? I need my two mock thugs!"

"Please calm down, Milly," Euphie replied. Milly pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. She wanted the play to start so she could watch the new relationship.

"Hey, Pres! Sorry we're late!" someone called to Milly. She looked over to see Gino and a boy with blue hair sporting his stage costume. She pouted. "Rivalz, you and Gino better explain where the two of you were."

Rivalz scratched the back of his head nervously. "I can't explain too well. I was just looking for Gino, mostly. Sorry, Pres."

Rivalz always called her Pres because he was also in the Broadcasting Club like Milly. In all actuality, he only joined because he had a really big crush on her. He'd even admit to that, if asked by anyone but Milly. If she'd ask, he'd tell her he was just really interested in the club's goal. But Milly bought it.

The way she dictated Team Matchmaker, you'd think she'd pick up on that obvious crush much sooner. But she still had no idea.

"Oh well, you two are here now. I don't care about the lateness, but if we have another play and either of you are late, you're gonna get it, got me?" she said jokingly.

However, it did not seem Gino had heard her, as he was over messing with a rather pissed male. "Wow, Lulu, I didn't know you were wearing _another_ dress so soon! But you make a convincing girl! And that cravat makes you look like you have boobs, too. You sure you're biologically male?"

"I'll personally make you female in 2 seconds if you don't get out of my face right now, Weinberg," Lelouch growled out. Gino strode back about two feet and waved his hands defensively. "Now we don't need to go there, Lulu."

Lelouch glared behind him, directed towards the three snickering individuals behind him. "Do you three mind?"

Apparently Kallen had returned, deciding to laugh with Suzaku and Euphie, even continuing to laugh when the others' died down to giggles. Lelouch didn't bother trying anymore with her, not only because she wouldn't listen, she'd probably try to hurt him for no reason. He tried to avoid that kind of stuff.

Milly clapped, catching the others' attention as the audience started to file in. "All right guys! I'll be subbing for Mr. Gottwald while he's keeping the crowd under control. Get ready everyone! We've got a play to work on! Everyone get backstage until Mr. Gottwald says otherwise. Please and thank you!"

Everyone did as Milly instructed and she walked off of stage cheerily to go help with the audience.

Meanwhile, behind stage, Euphie was trying to keep Lelouch from even attempting to hurt Suzaku and Gino. She knew her brother well enough to know he wants to hurt the two of them even before they do anything.

It's amazing what could happen in less than a minute.

"I want to kill you two," Lelouch growled, stopping his struggle against Euphie. Suzaku gave him a sly look. "We're stronger than you, Lelouch. What can you do?"

That actually wasn't entirely true. Suzaku just felt like trying his luck. Lelouch just glared harder. "I wish I had something to throw at you."

Gino snickered into his hand. "Suzaku, if he kills you, I will only laugh."

Suzaku put his hands on his hips and glared to his side at Gino. "It once again begs the question 'Why are we friends again?'." Gino laughed and poked Suzaku's cheek. "Don't be like that, Suzy! Smile!"

"I have nothing to smile about. This day hasn't been all that pleasant, and it won't be," he said, pausing to glare at Lelouch, "because of someone that'll remain unnamed. But that aside, should we help them so we can get this over quick? I don't like being on stage."

'Such a thinly-veiled insult. Nowhere near above him, I suppose,' Lelouch thought to himself, watching Rivalz try to reason with Suzaku. "She told us to stay behind."

Suzaku crossed his arms and smiled. "She never listens to us, and I do not propose listening to her."

Gino was way ahead of him, trotting off-stage. "Suits me just fine! I need to find Choco-caramel dude!"

"What?" Rivalz said immediately. Suzaku rubbed his forehead to avoid the oncoming headache that seems to rear its ugly head whenever he had to deal with Gino. "He means Rolo. He insists on calling him that just because his name is also a candy with, you guessed it, chocolate and caramel. His idiocy ceases to amaze me."

Euphie patted his head in hopes of soothing him. When it had not seemed to work, she hugged him as hard as she could. "Suzaku, don't be so mean. We'll start eventually. It seems Gino has it under control. And he's not an idiot, dear."

"I agree with sports-for-brains for once. Weinberg really needs to go find a brain, or get a better one," Kallen interjected.

For reasons not adequately explored, Kallen disliked Gino almost as much as she did Lelouch. He did not seem to get the vibe, flirting and chatting idly with her on multiple occasions. She has sent him home less than unharmed every time, and yet, he always came back. He even had the nerve to try and kiss her once. That particular day, he went to the hospital for multiple broken ribs. He _really_ didn't get it.

"You," Lelouch called suddenly, snapping his fingers in Suzaku's face. Suzaku blinked absently. Was it time to go on already?

Before Suzaku could reply, Lelouch smacked his hand on his face and gripped it. Suzaku jumped slightly, startled. He wanted to voice this, but once again did not get a chance as he was thrown out of the way, almost losing his footing. "Euphie, I need to talk to you."

Euphie shrieked as she watched him tumble and stopped when her brother yanked her. "Lulu, stop abusing my boyfriend!"

Lelouch scoffed. "Whatever. And about that...tell me the truth."

"What truth?" Euphie asked inquistively, a curious look on her face. Her brother sighed.

"Would you have broken up with him just to make me happy? It sounded like that's what you were talking about, and I want to know," he asked seriously.

Euphie smiled innocently. "What if I was, Lulu?" Lelouch made an instinctive move to adjust his glasses, and then realized they weren't there.

"Then I want you to break up with him," he stated, staring seriously at the pink-haired girl.

Euphie gasped lightly. She couldn't believe it. The truth was that she did not say she would break up with Suzaku, she just wouldn't be with him when her brother was. But that's what he wanted, which means...he accepted it! But still, Euphie was conflicted.

"Hello? Did you catch what I said?" he said impatiently, leaning on the wall. Euphie bit her nails.

"I...I won't do it." This caught the other by surprise. He blinked. "What did you say?"

Euphie's eyes started to water, her face reddening. "I said I won't do it! Even if it makes you happy, I won't do it!"

**~End Chapter~**

**If no one did before, I'm pretty sure you guys will hate Euphie now. But don't hate her. I like Euphie, I honestly do, and she and C.C. are the only girls I think could get in-between a relationship between Lulu and Suzy in fanfics.**

**But do you like me now? It's not very long, I guess, but I'm sure you can't hate me now. Especially after that little **_**confession**_** our little Lulu more or less set us up with.**

**As I said, I only have 4 days left until school starts again, and I'm going to have my friend over (that also attends that school) for the bigger chunk of those days, so I really don't have much time to invest in my stories, but I will try! Sorry, love you!**

**In other (random) news, I wear glasses now~ Not that you care.**

**Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki, out! See ya next time.**


End file.
